Elsa and the Second Chance
by Lady Whitlock-Black
Summary: Elsa Borden is a muggle born... Or at least that is all she has even known. What happens when four people from the past rip her from her time to give her the truth and a way to save her family? Will she take it? Rated T for now might change later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Lovelies! So this is my new story! If you don't like Snape being a good guy... Don't read! Molly/Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore Bashing! If you like the original HP, don't read and then diss my work. Don't be an idiot! Please._

_Now This is my disclaimer, I will not write another for this story so deal. _

_The Characters besides Elsa and her Familiar (and of course the obvious others) belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 1**

All around me was chaos. If you had told me seven years ago, hell even seven hours ago that I would be battling Death-Eaters during my last year at Hogwarts, well I would have ran the other way and hid. Don't get me wrong I was still terrified but when I saw his face, fighting for our freedom was the only option. My name is Elsa, Elsa Borden or at least that is the name that the orphanage gave me. My long black curly hair had natural silver streaks in it. It wasn't grey hairs it was thick silver blond streaks. My eyes were bright silver as well, I was short for my age but body developed faster then other girls. The boys in the orphange tried to get me alone and see who far they could go before someone heard me scream. All my life I was beaten for being different, made fun of for being a freak then I turn eleven Everything changed. I was a witch! At first I had laughed it off as a joke but then Professor McGonagall showed up at the orphange and showed me. I was so happy but it was short lived.

First year at Hogwarts was amazing, the houses are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, they were suppose to be our family at school that is what McGonagall told us. After getting sorted into Ravenclaw, I learned that McGonagall was wrong. Our houses was not a family. A troll somehow found it's way into our school on Halloween. Our Headmaster was Albus Dumbledore, it was said that he is the strongest wizard around. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts(DADA) teacher professor Quirell was a scared little man, who disappeared at the end of the year. Our Potions Professor was Snape, he hates everyone, who isn't a Slytherin. McGonagall was our charms teacher. Then there was Professor Flitwick, Poppy Pomprey, Professor Binns a ghost who should not be a teacher, Filch the grounds keeper who hated kids, Hagrid a half giant who was the games keeper and Madem Hooch, she taught us to fly on Brooms. Then there was the ghosts and Peeves, who is a pologist that likes to prank everyone. The ghosts besides Professor Binns were Nearly headless Nick, The bloody Baron, the Fat Frier, The Grey Lady and Moaning Myrtle, When I came back from my first year of Hogwarts, the orphange told me I was no longer welcome there. I was an eleven year ago child alone in London. I learned fast to protect myself. I didn't make friends, just kept my head down and learned all that Howarts could teach me.

Second year I met him, well them. The Twins, the Weasley Twins to be exact. They were the pranksters in our school and I tried my hardest to stay out of their sight. They smirked as they told me to avoid my common room for the day, I listened. They decided that I was a friend so I was safe... from them. The students in my house hated me, with a passion. The library was my safe haven, Madem Pince had given me permission to visit every part of the library, including the restricted section. Our new Professor Lockhart was a complete boob, utterly worthless. I couldn't understand why people liked him or believed him. Harry Potter spoke to snakes, a paseltongue they called him, everyone thought he was the heir of Syltherin. A dark Wizard, which was utterly stupid, his mother and best friend was a muggle born. I had read about Harry and met him. He looked like he just wanted to be left alone. I was terrified when the attacks started because I didn't know if I was a muggleborn or not, I hid in my room until the news that the monster had been destroyed. As I got off the train, the Twins waved by and I disappeared down an empty ally way to find a place to sleep.

Third year a mass murder, or at least they said he was but the Twins said he was innocent, was on the loose and looking for Harry Potter. Third year was pretty normal, just me and library and the Twins when they were up to no good. Our school was host the Dementors, dark floating beings that took away happiness and could suck out your soul, they were looking for Black but kept attacking Potter. I did met Oliver Wood that year, he was so nice and charming, we started dating. I cared for him deeply but it was his last year and I didn't want him to know the truth about me. So at the end of the year, I made some lame excuse and broke up with him. Our new DADA teacher Professor Lupin was the best we have ever had and apparently the best we were ever going to have but he had to quit when Professor Snape outed him as a werewolf. Stupid people and their ignorant fear.

Fourth year was... Magical. Sound cheesy, I know but the Twi-Wizard Tournament. It was Vikor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory but then a fourth name can out... Guess who? Yep, Harry Potter. Everyone hated him for cheating but why didn't they see that he didn't do it. He hated his fame, wanted nothing more then to be invisible. Someone wanted him hurt to worse dead. Turns out it was V..Voldemort. The dark wizard who was suppose to be dead. Harry held a dead Cedric telling us that he was back but no one wanted to believe him. They were scared. Our new DADA was an ex-Aruror, some kind of Magic police. Professor Moody, everyone called him Mad-eye because one of his eyes was a magic glass eye but he left at the end of the year too. That summer was hard, I was terrified to be a fourteen homeless girl but I knew Harry had it worse. The Prophet made him and Dumbledore out to be liers. To be crazy. Like Harry hadn't watch someone he cared for die right before his eyes. Everyone believed the Prophet, well not me.

Fifth year... what can I say. Two words. Dolores Umbridge. That evil little pink toad! She worked for the Ministry, telling us that Potter was wrong. She was are Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but she wouldn't teach us. Her dentitions were torture, literally. I ran into the Twins after one, she used something called a blood quill, which is illegal. It causes whatever you write to carve itself into your hand. That is the year the Twins left. Just up and left but not with causing chaos on the way out. It was amazing. I tried not to admit it but I missed them. Harry Potter was teaching us defense in secret until Cho rated us out. Of course she had no control in the matter but she betrayed us none the less. We distracted the teachers as Harry, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom disappeared into the air to save someone. That summer everyone knew that Harry told the truth. Lord Voldemort had returned.

Sixth year was gloom and doom. Everyone was terrified. The Death-eaters were attacking muggles, muggle-born, blood-traitors and anyone who was in their way. Our old potions professor Snape became our DADA teacher, he was still horrible. Don't know why he was a teacher. Our new Potions teacher was actually the old potions professor Slughorn. At the end of the year, everything changed. Hogwarts, the safest place in the magical world was attacked by Death-eaters. Dumbledore was murdered and Snape was the new Headmaster. The war had taken my safe haven and turned it into a nightmare that I was scared to return to. All summer I thought about what would happen but it never came close to the truth.

Seventh year started as a nightmare but thankfully Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron were not here. We tried to stay strong as the year went on, taking the punishments we earned from the Carrows when we didn't join in torturing the younger years. Snape our headmaster was a death eater, Harry Potter told us he wasn't to be trusted and he was right now Death eaters ruled our school. Finally the day came when rumors of Potter's return to Hogwarts, we were called to the main hall to stand before the Carrows and Snape as he told us we would punished if we knew where Potter was or what is plan was and didn't said anything. No one moved until we heard steps then gasps, we turned and saw him. Harry Potter looked furious and Snape was his target. The door opened and in walked Hermione, the Weasleys, Lupin and some people I didn't know but The Twins trusted them so did I. McGonagall attacked Snape, he flung the spells away from him killing the Carrow and disappearing out the window.

Harry asked us for time, McGonagall told us to protect ourselves. The war was now at out doorstep as Flich lead the Slytherins to the dungeons when they tried to hand Potter to Voldemort. We weren't going to let that happened. So we spread out around the castle and waited for Voldemort to break through the shield around us. I saw the Twins, they smiled at me and I gasped. One had lost a ear, George. He shook his head and smiled, I nodded and headed off toward the front of the school. The shield broke and curses began to fly. I got hit but kept fighting as they forced us back. They had Dementor, Trolls, giants, werewolves and spiders on their side. We were out numbered but we would not give up. We were all in the main hall again, fighting for our lives because the enemy didn't seem to mind that we were teenagers. I was hit with a torture curse and fell to the ground as the death eater stood over me laughing.

"Well what do we have here. Curly black hair, silver eyes. This must be the lost daughter of Sirius Black, dear wife." The man stated as her looked down at me. "Come meet you niece, Bella."

I heard her high pitch giggle and tensed up as Bellatrix came into sight. "Hello dear niece. I am sorry to say your father couldn't be here, I killed him two years ago." My heart broke at her words but I kept my face emotionless. "He was so lost when he thought that you were dead. I guess Lucius stole away before we blew up your mother's house. Oh well, Malfoy will pay for his betrayal after I kill you as well." She raised her wand and I took my shot.

I waved my wand and suddenly I was across the room beside Remus. Bellatrix scream and tried to attack me but Remus stepped between us and distracted her while I took out her husband. I saw Tonks, Remus' wife fall and he cried out. I turned as Bellatrix cursed him and swung out with out my magic, causing a flash of light to explode from my body knocking everyone around me to the ground. I looked at Remus and everything went black as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the library but it was different. It didn't look so old, it smelled newer. I looked around and saw no one. I heard voices and began to walk toward them. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I needed to know what happen and where I was. I saw them before they saw me. A beautiful man with red hair and green eyes wearing a red royal-looking robe, holy crap it was Godric Gryffindor, beside him was Rowena Ravenclaw, she had black hair and her eyes were so dark she wasn't sure of the color but her blue gown was beautiful. The women beside her must have been Helga Hufflepuff, her red hair and blue surprised me. Her dress was brown and she pulled it nicely. The man beside them confused me even more. His green robe and stance made me think he was Salazar Slytherin but he wasn't the bald evil looking man I expected. He had long grey hair like Malfoy and grey eyes to match. He looked younger then the others and quite handsom. They were arguing about me, it seems.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Helga asked, "She has alway been closed off maybe we should..."

"No Helga." Godric interupted. "Salazar is right. She deserves this. She was taken from her father and he died before she found out."

"She could change everything." Helga shouted.

"That is our plan!" Salazar countered. "She is the only hope we have and we will tell her everything we know and she will fix it!"

"As wierd as this sounds." Rowena stated. "I agree with Sal. It must be done."

I stepped out alittle farther as Helga tried to think of something else to argue, I tilted my head to look at them. "How the hell did I get here?" They all turned to look at me, Helga glared at me. She opened her mouth, I held up my hand. "You might be one of the founders but that will not stop me from punching you in the fucking face Hufflepuff!" I growled. "Now why am I here and how did I get here, Slytherin?"

He smirked sofftly at me, "I brought you to this place to help your world. We only have one shot at this but we need this to work. We are sending you back to your fourth year. Right before the start of the year. You must save your world."

Godric stepped toward me, "Elsa we will let you keep your memories and give you new knowledge to help you." I lifted an eyebrow in cunfusion, he chuckled. "We will give you our knowledge of power and laws, all of them. You will be quite powerful."

"You must claim your right as the Black heir as soon as you return. Make Kreacher take you to your father and help him and Harry." Rowena stated.

"Can I ask why me? Why not save the Potters or Longbottoms?" I tried to keep the rage out of my voice.

"Because little paddy, we aren't dead, we are trapped in a painting and we need you to help your daddy padfoot to free us." A voice called out form behind me, I turned and saw Harry but he was different. His eyes were brown, his glases were square not round. I gasped, he had called me Paddy and my daddy Padfoot. The Twins' map.

I fell to me knees. "Padfoot? My father is Padfoot? Are you Moon... no that must be Lupin, because of the werewolf. You can't be wormtail because that it a rat, right?" James smiled and nodded, I gasped. "Prongs? Your Prongs? Harry and I are the children of the Marauders!" James laughed. "But who... Pettigrew!" I growl.

James frowned. "Yes little Paddy, Peter betrayed us. You must help us Paddy. Will you?" He walked to me and held out his hand.

I looked at it and nodded. He helped me up and hugged me. I turned to The Founders. "What do I need to do?"

Godric smiled, "I wish you had been in Gryffindor, little one." Rowena smacked his arm. "We will give you the knowledge we have through magic. It will be yours. James is here to tell you what he can about your father and their little family. Then we must send you back."

I nodded. "Fourth year. If I claim my right, will Sirius be kicked out of what house he is staying in?"

James smiled, "Pads is at Potter Island right now."

I nodded. "Did you see me as a baby?"

James smiled sadly. "Yes, your birth but then you were taken into hiding."

I looked angry, "Who was my secret keeper?"

"Narcissa Malfoy. She was your mother's best friend but Lucius threatened to kill Draco..." James stated as my legs gave out. He caught me. "Lucius didn't want to but Bellatrix wanted you dead. That is why he stole you away, he has regreted it every day sence."

"I understand why he did it, Bellatrix is insane." I gasped. "The Potter's are alive but what of the Longbottoms?"

"I will be giving you the knowledge to cure them as well." Helga growled.

I tensed up and looked at her. "What the fuck is your issue?"

Helga glared. "You are weak. Always hiding from the world. Never seeing your potential. You are a waste of tim..."

Her voice cut off as she grabbed her throat. Everyone looked at her then to me, I was glaring at her with a smirk on face. I tilted my head like a dog would do and chuckled. "Weak? Waste of time? How the fuck would you know anything about me!" I stepped closer to her as her eyes grew wide in fear. "I have been beaten, abuse in every way and raped more times then I would like to admit." The men growled as Rowena cried. "Not because I am weak but because I knew it was wrong to use my power against Muggles! I was weak because they would not allow me to eat. I hid from the world because I learned more from watching people then being in the middle of it. I know my potential, Helga..." I spat her name as I reached out and twirled her hair around my finger. "I murdered a muggle when I was five with my powers because he thought it would be fun to rape a little girl when he was eighteen." Rowena gasped and cried harder. I laughed. "I know my limit and you have pushed me to the edge so lets try this again, shall we?"

She nodded, I let her go and she fell to the floor. "Forgive me."

"Of course." I whispered. "Forgive me as well Helga, I have not lost control like that in many years."

"There is nothing to forgive." Salazar stated, "She over stepped her bounds and you snapped. You have been through much, little one and I believe you should rest. We can finish this tomorrow." He helped Helga to her feet and led her from the room.

"Dear Little One, you are so strong and I am so happy and proud that you were chosen for my house." Rowena stated as she lifted my head to hers. "Spend the night with James, hearing about your family." She then followed two others as Godric walked to me.

"You would have made a great Gryffin, Little lion." He smirked at me. "But I have seen you at your best, you are a prue Ravenclaw." He bent down and kissed my cheek, "Don't ever let anyone ever make you feel like you are anything but perfect, Little lion." he smirked and winked at me before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I knew I was blushing as James walked to me. "Godric was just flirting with you."

"Yep." I smiled.

James laughed, "I'm telling your dad." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand and lead to a door to the right. Once inside, I notice two beds and a bathroom off to the side. He jumped on one bed and I took the other. "So where do you want me to start?"

"How did you become friends?" I whispered.

James smiled. "We met at a party that his parents were hosting. His parents didn't like the Potters but it was expected to invite us. Lucius was boring Siri out of his mind so I went over and introduced myself to Siri, snubbing Luci and we were friends ever since. We became best friends, pranking people, rebeling aginst his family and finding happiness along the way."

"School?" I laid down on my arms to look at him as he laughed.

"We got alot of trouble. Being the prankster that we were, we convinced Remus and Peter to join us. The four of us were best friends but in the four it was still me and Siri. When we found out Remy's furry problem, we made sure he knew that we loved him." I chuckled. "We became animagus so that he wouldn't be alone. I was hopelessly in love with Lily but still to much of a prat for her. It was only in our seventh year that her and I both mellowed out and realised that we loved each other. Severus, well he was her best friend and Siri and I went out of our way to hurt him. We were wrong but it were stupid at the time. Siri almost got Sev dead, when he told him to push the knot under the whiping willow one full moon."

I gasped, "Remus?"

"Yep, I ran after him, saving his life. He hasn't forgiven me for that it seems but he loves Lily." James sighs. "That was our biggest fight ever, Paddy. I did talk to him for weeks, and it hurt so much. When we worked it out, we calmed it down on the pranks and started to focus on more important things. Then I lost my parents." James closed his eyes. "The pain was bad for both of us because Siri had run away from home to live with me. My parents were more like family then his own ever was, well except Reg, his little brother."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His father was never there, his mother was a hard core Voldie fan and liked to torture Siri." I gasped as James closed his eyes. "The day he ran away, he was unconcious. He had already sent his things head of him but his mother caught him. We didn't know how he got to the Floo, I found out later that Reg waited until thier mother left the room, pushed him into the fireplace and sent him to my house. Reg saved him that day, if we had knew back then maybe.."

"You can't think like that Prongs." I shook my head. "Believe me, it doesn't change the past."

James smiled, "I can't wait until I am free. Siri, Remy and I can teach you and Harry everything we know and you two will never be alone again." James growled as his eyes grew dark. "No one will ever hurt you two ever again."

I sat up and walk to him, "James?" He closed his eyes and I knew and sat beside him, "Who hurt Harry, James? Tell me."

"Lily's sister. Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley." James whispered. "They locked him in a cabinent for eleven years before he got his letter, they beat him and abuse him. He feels worthless sometimes and I am not there to help him." Tears fell from his eyes. "Fucking Dumbledore is making him stay there with them."

"WHAT!" I screamed. I got up and began to pace. "That old bastard, I could tell there was something off with Harry but I never imagined. It is unexceptable! I wont leave him there."

James hugged me and laughed, "I know you wont Paddy but you need to calm down. You are going to free Harry and then you and Siri are going to free us and the Longbottoms and then together we can go 'visit' the Dursleys." I nodded and relaxed enough for him to lead me to my bed, "It is time to rest, you have a big day ahead of you Little Paddy."

"I need a new name. I am not Irish or a dog." I state.

"We will work on it tomorrow." James smirked. "Now into bed."

I laughed as I laid down, I began to fall asleep as something crossed my mind. "Prongs? Who are my Godparents?"

James laughed. "Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones."

I smiled and fell victim to my over worked body. The first real sleep I have had since Voldie took over Hogwarts. I swore to myself that I would save all of them. Tomorrow I would set right the wrongs that all seemed to lead to Dumbledore. It would take all of my energy not to kill that old fool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Little Lion. It is time wake up." A voice called me out of the best sleep I have had in years. I groaned and the voice chuckled along with another. "You have big day today, Little Lion."

"Maybe you have lost your touch Godric." The second voice stated in amusement. Then yesterday all came back to me. The battle, my father, the past, James, the founders and Godric.

I gasped and sit up, unknowingly placing my body inches from Godric's. "Godric? It wasn't a dream."

He smiled down at me, "No Little Lion. It was very real. It is time for you to wake and eat before we begin."

I noticed how close I was and moved back slightly to see Salazar smirking at us. "You must drink this Little One." He handed a potion. "It will give you our knowledge and help you with the spells placed over you."

"Spells?" I asked as I took it from him.

Godric growled softly, "James thought that there was something off about you so he did a magic check on you while you were sleeping. You magic core was partially blocked as was your creature heritage."

"What heritage and who did it?" I asked calmly as I began to lose my temper.

Salazar sneered. "Dumbledore. You are a Drake dear."

I gasped. "A Drake but I thought those were rare. If I am correct, they turn into Dragons and can control a certain element." Godric nodded. "I am a Drake but how?"

"Your mother." James stated from the doorway. "She was one as well but she hid it for everyone. Siri and I found out by accident."

"You pissed her off didn't you?" I asked, James smirked. "Idiots, the both of you."

James laughed, "Drink up and join us down stairs after you have showered and dressed. Since her father isn't here, Godric let's go."

Godric chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Good morning Little Lion." He and Salazar walked out as James shook his head and followed them.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew if the potion was strong then the taste would suck. I held my nose, tilted my head back and downed it in one shot. I gagged, it tasted like oil and mold. I shuddered as I felt it course through my body. I made my way to the bathroom, pulled off my clothes and walked into the shower. I turned it on and sank to the floor as my body changed and my power snapped free. My hair grew and relaxed into beautiful frizzless curls, my bust filled out two sizes bigger making them a C-cup, my hips shaped themselves like a bottle shape and stomuch, legs and arms toned themselves as well. My nails grew past the tips of my fingers that I kept bitting them to. My eye sight cleared to perfection and my hearing got better as well. As did my ability to smell because I could smell breakfast now. I felt the power running through me and I smiled. Dumbledore was fucked and that is all there was to it.

I stood up and wash myself off, stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a golden towel and walked out to the room where a outfit had been placed on my bed. It was a nice pair of black jeans, a deep golden shirt that would hug my curves, a black lace bra and matching panties. I laughed as Godric face flashed into my mind. I shook my head and pulled on the clothes. I notice a pair of black vans with red accents and giggled. Pulling them on over a pair of white socks, I headed out of the room to the library room had changed into the main hall. Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga sat talking, where the Professor table would have been. James sat at the end of it, he saw me first and smiled.

He stood and jogged down to me, pulling me into a hug where he lifted me off my feet and twirled me around. "You are beautiful, Paddy." He set me down and lead my to the table were the founders had stopped talking to watch us. I smiled as I followed James, he paused at the chair next to his before pulling it out for me. He bow, "My lady."

I giggled, "Thank you, good sir." I sat down and he sat down beside me. I looked at the food before me and laughed. "Good to know I wont have to eat anything I can't pronouce."

Jams laughed, "That was my first thought too." He began to eat again as I began to place food on my plate. "So have you had any idea on your nickname, Paddy?"

"New nickname?" Helga asked.

James answered her. "Yeah she told me last night that I can't keep calling her Paddy because she isn't Irish or a dog. But you never know Elsa, that could be you Animagus form too."

Elsa smirked, "It isn't."

James paused and looked at her, his eyes growing wide. "You are already an Animagus, aren't you?"

Elsa smirked, "Maybe."

James jumps up. "What are you? When did you change? How did..."

"Prongs. Breathe." I laughed. He took a deep breath like you see the cartoons do. I stood up, "I'll show you but no laughing." He smirked and held up his hands. I walked off the stage we sat on and closed my eyes and began to relax. "I taught myself after thrid year, after I heard Remus was a werewolf. I knew I had a better chance of protected myself as an animal. Man, did I got a shock." I laughed, shaking my head. I felt my body changing, I bent down to my knees as my hands and feet turned into paws. My hair grew shorter as my body shrunk and stretched to become the animal I had become to live as over the summers.

When it stopped, I opened my eyes and as James stare at me with his mouth open in shock. I smiled showing my sharp teeth, running my tongue across them. He laughed. "Little Lion! Holy Merlin! You are a Lion! Well Lioness but still, that is amazing. Siri is going to be so jealous, can't wait to see his face." James jumped down and walked to me slowly. I tilted my head and knelt down as he got closer. He reached out and scratched behind my ear, I purred. He laughed, "Just like Pads."

I shook off his hand and focus on returning to human. My body stretched, my hair grew and I stood up. Shaking off the hair as I opened my eyes. "See. Not a dog." I giggled as James hugged me.

"Diffenatly not a dog, come breakfast is waiting." He dragged me back to the table. "So a nickname for a lion, I have to think on this." He became quite as he began to eat again.

I shook my head at him, "Crazy little man." I whispered. I turned to see the Founders watching me, I blushed. "What?"

Rowena laughed, "It is very rare for Drakes to be found, it is even more for Drakes to be Animagus as well. Now you have two shift forms and both are very powerful dear."

I nodded, "Oh, that makes sence. It was a shock when I first turned. I couldn't believe it."

Godric smiled, "I can Little Lion." Salazar chuckled at him. "Now how do you feel?"

I smiled as I ate. "Good, better then I have for as long as I can remember." I took a drink, smiling at the butterbeer. "So what do we need to do before I return?"

"Tell you how to except your heritage both Drake and Black. Then make a list of what your plan is." Salazar stated.

I nodded, "Okay, so do we have to wait for him to finish eating? If he is like his son, it will be awhile." James looked at me and pouted, I giggled and he smiled. "Or can we start and he join us when he is done?"

Helga laughed, "We can start." She stood with Rowena, "Come the boys take awhile as well." I laughed and got up and followed them out. We down a hallway to a door. Inside was an office that I didn't recognise. "This is going to be the Room of Requirments." Helga stated at my look, I nodded in thanks.

"So we are at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"The begining of it." Rowena stated. "That is why there is no long hallways as of yet.

I nodded. "Great. It is an amazing castle, you know."

They smiled at me as we sat down. Helga pulled out a parchment and a quiell as Rowena pulled out some books. Rowena looked at me, "Just incase." I laughed and nodded. "Now as far as your heritages, both can be done as one." Helga was writing so I guess I would have notes, just incase. "You would stand straight, place your left hand over your heart and repeat these words. 'I, Else Aurora Black, claim my Drake blood as the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Let the power run through me until the day my heir proceeds me. So mote it be.' Then the Black family ring will appear on your hand and you will control everything of the black line and everyone."

I smiled softly, "Like if Narcissa wanted a devorce, I could give it to her?"

Rowena smiled, "Yes, Little one." I laughed. "Now after that is done, you most go to the Goblin Bank and ask to speak to the leader of the goblins. Show them respect. Give them this key with your left hand so that they see the ring." She handed my the key, I pocketed it and nodded. "Then make sure that only you and your father are allowed into the vaults. Then ask them to see the court transcript of your father. When they find out there isn't one. They will be angry and demand a trial for Sirius. Once he is free, go for Harry. Don't attack the Dursleys, not yet. You must go to the world cup, dear." I gasped. "You must catch Lucius in the act." I sighed and nodded. "Now I know that Sirius will want to go after Peter but he must wait. Tom needs to think that everything is going according to his plan."

"Tom?" I ask.

"Lord Voldemort." I heard Salazar's voice growl behind me. I turned to see the men walk into the room. Godric and James sat on either side of me as Salazar joined Helga. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I gasped as I looked at my hands. I knew that name, how? I closed my eyes and thought. Shit, he won an award. I growled. "But he is a muggle born. That bastard is a muggle born."

"Yes he is. His mother Merope Gaunt fell in love with the muggle Tom Riddle. She used a love potion to make him love her. She got pregnant and stopped giving him the potion, thinking that he would love her." Salazar sighed.

"But he didn't, did he? He left them and Tom was a child born under a love potion." I gasped as I placed a hand on my heart. "Oh my, that is what Harry meant when he said he felt sorry for Voldemort. He could never know love. A side effect of the potion. Oh my." I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming. "That poor idiotic fool. Does he believe making people fear him will make him feel better?"

They watched me, shocked at my words. James smiled as he wiped away my tears. "You are one of kind Elsa. Most would focus on Riddle lying to them but you focus on the potion. You have a big heart and it makes you a very special women."

I looked confused. "But I can't be the first person to realise this? I mean did no one talk to him about the effect the potion had on him when he was at Hogwarts?"

Helga sighed, "No. One of the many mistakes that was made it that time."

Rowena growled, "She didn't know what he would do with it, Helga."

I looked between them. "What? What who would do with what?"

"My diadem, my crown. My daughter, the Grey Lady, gave it to Tom when he was a student and he used it for dark magic to keep alive longer." Rowena whisper.

"Alive longer? Dark magic? How in the world could he d..." My eyes grew wide. "Oh shit." I stood up and walked away. "Oh shit! Why the fuck would he do that? Why did no one stop him? How did he even know how to..." I tensed up and growled. "Slughorn! That stupid fool!" I roared as I punched the wall. "What was that fool thinking? This is why it stupid for a professor to socialize with students. Oh when I get my hands on that fool." I gasped and turned to James. "Harry?" I looked to Rowena, "Please, tell Harry isn't..."

Rowena looked away and I cried and fell to my knees as James came to me. "What is going on? What is Harry?"

"A Horcux." I whispered. "It is very dark magic. It requires you to murder someone in cold blood, then it takes a part your soul and places it in an object to remain there until you need it. It can keep you alive forever but it is a very dark and cruel life. That is why Harry has the scar on his forehead." I didn't realise that I was crying until James wipes my tears away. "Harry is a Horcux, which means there are two ways to handle this. We see if the Goblins can help him or he dies."

James froze and looked at me. "Dies?" I nodded, he pulls away and begins to pace. "Salazar tell me Dumbledore is stupid and doesn't know this?"

"I can't tell you that." Salazar stated, "I promised to never lie to you."

James growled. "He knows, he knows that if the Goblins can't help Harry, he must die."

"James, it is worse then that." I whisper, everyone turns to me. "He wants Harry to die."

James stared at me. "No.."

"He has never taken Harry to the Goblins, James. Every year so far Harry spends a lot of time in the Medical Wing at the end of the Year. First years the rumor was he kept the Sorceror's Stone from Riddle. Second was that The heir of Slytherin opened the fucking Chamber of Secrets and sent a giant snake to kill students, thankful it only petrified them but Harry went down to the camber and killed the snake. Thrid year, Harry almost Riddles servent but he escaped because Remus forgot his potion, thankfully no one was bitten. Four year, the year I am goin back to. Is the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Someone enters Harry, who is to young to enter himself and no one helps him but in the end he watches a friend died and Riddle comes back. Fifth year, Demetors attack him and his cousin, almost loses his wand and Umbridge tortures him in detention and.." I gasp as the truth hits me. "Sirius dies." I pause as I felt my heart break, I gasp in pain but shook it off. "Sixth, Riddle and his band of idiots attack random muggles, breaks into Hogwarts, Kill Dumbledore and take over the school. He doesn't even go seventh year thankfully but no one knew what he was doing but apparently he, Hermione and that idiot Ron are hunting Horcuxes. Dumbledore is raising your son to fucking die." I stood up and glared at my hands. "That is why he lives with those abusive pieces of shits, the Dursleys! I'll kill him!"

James stares at me as he shakes in anger. "Son of bitch."

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, "Relax Little Lion. This is what you are going to fix. You must relax." I turn into Godric's arms and cling to him, trying to calm down. "Shh, it will be okay. That is why we are here, Little Lion. You will save him and make Dumbledore suffer for what he has done." I nodded into his chest as I began to claim down. I relaxed in his arms as I reminded myself that I was here to change all of this. I sighed and stepped back, looking up at him. He smiled, wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. "Are you calm, Little Lion?"

"Yes. Thank you Godric." I smile as I return to me seat, Godric leads James to his and returns to his own. "Sorry for that. Now where were we?"

Rowena smiled, "Sirius can't go after Peter until the third task of the tournament. Tom must think his plan is going the way he wants to with one little problem."

Godric tenses in the seat next to me. James frowns at his hands and it hits me. "I am taking Harry's place in the tournament."

Salazar nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, close my eyes and think back on it. I laugh. James looks at me. "Elsa?"

"I am a Drake." I smile. "The first task is Dragons." James smiles. "The second, the merpeople take something close to me and I have an hour to find it. That could be a problem."

"Why?" Godric asked, shifting in his seat.

"The Twins." I sighed. "They are my best friends, there are two of them but they count as one. I don't know if I could have made it through without them. They are my only friends."

James nodded, "So you don't know if they will take both or just one. If they take one and something happens..."

"It will be very, very, very bad." I finish. I glared. "I will not let it happen. Now that thrid task, the maze. That is where it all went to hell in a hand basket. Krum was controlled and made to attack Fleur and Cedric. Harry protected Cedric and they both took the cup, which turned out to be a port key. Peter killed 'the spare' as Tom told him too. Peter through Tom into a cauldron with bones stolen from his father's grave, Peter's hand freely given and Harry's blood forcfully taken." I closed my eyes. "Harry then said that Death eaters showed up at the grave yard, not many but enough. Harry got him and Cedric's body back to the port key and everything went haywire." I rubbed my forehead. I knew it had to be done. "Okay, when at least I know what to expect. I will be fine."

James look nervous, "Are you sure?"

I smirked at him, "Yes Uncle Prongs, I am sure." James smiled really big and hugged me. I sighed. "Okay so what happens after that is pretty much up to me?"

They nodded, "But remember the years after before you do anything. Maybe you will not have to deal with Umbridge." Helga stated but then smirked. "But if you do... Blood Quills are illigal and you are a Drake and a Black. She is beneath you."

I laughed, "Wow is Hufflepuff vendictive? Nice."

She smiles. "We all have our secrets, dear."

I smirk, "Nice to know. Now anything else before I leave?"

Salazar sigh, "One thing." I lifted an eyebrow in intrege. "Molly, Ronald and Ginny Weasley are using Harry. They are feeding Harry and Hermione love and loyality potions, they have been since second year because Dumbledore promised them that Harry would marry Ginny and Ron will have Hermione to do all of his work. Molly is money hungry and cursed Percy to leave when he found out. They other Weasley's do not know."

James swore and I laughed before jumping up and running to Salazar to kiss his face over and over. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You sweet, amazing, powerful wizard. Thank you!"

He laughed and hugged me. "I think that you are making Godric jealous, little one." Godric growled softly as James laughed, "Now why the thanks?"

"Because I hate Ronald, Ginny and Molly is a bitch. I can't wait to fuck up their whole world!" I smiled sweetly. "So thank you!" I kissed his cheek again before I walked back to my seat, Godric growled and pulled my into his lap. I giggled and looked at him, he was glaring at Salazar, I rolled my eyes and looked at James, who smiled and nodded. I smirked. "Godric love?" He looked shocked and looked at me, I bent down and kissed him on the mouth. He groaned and pulled me closer, deepened the kiss.

James laughed, "Hey, Uncle here."

Godric pulled back and sighed. "Little Lion, you are very mean." He looked at me. "You are leaving. There is noone like you, Little Lion."

I nodded, "Just as there is no one like you Godric. I could say that I am sorry but I would be lying." I shrugged. "I am glad I met you, all of you but I have to leave. I have to save my father and Harry."

"I know Little Lion. Becareful." Godric kissed me once more before letting me go.

I hugged Rowena, "Thank you for welcoming me into your house." She smiled at me, I hugged Helga and shook Salazar's hand then turned to James, who looked sad. "James this isn't forever. I will save you. I just have to find the painting that you are in. I will see you again."

He hugged me, "I know, I hate that painting but I know you will find us."

"What do you see around you?" I asked.

"Rocks, darkness and there is water around us." James answered. "Cold, very cold."

I nodded, "I will find you, it will take some time but I will find you. Tell Lily that."

"I will Elsa." He smiled, "It will give me time to think of a nickname."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, let's do this." I turned and there was a flash of light and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I groaned as I openned my eyes, looking around me I saw the abandon building that I inhabited during the summer. I sat up and growled, "A little warning guys, to much to ask for." It was alittle wierd to woke up in my fourteen year old body but I still looked like a Drake. A felt a letter in my hand and looked down, it was Helga's notes. I sighed, "No time to rest, off to work." I stood up, dusted myself off and stood striaght and placed my left hand on my heart. "I, Elsa Aurora Black, claim my Drake blood as the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Let the power run through me until the day my heir proceeds me. So mote it be." I gasped as power burst inside of me, reaching out to steady myself with the wall and I smiled at the ring on my finger. It was white gold, the gem in the middle was dark blue with the Black shield underneath it. "Wow, beautiful. Okay now to the Goblins. But how..." I bit my lip then smiled. I shrunk my belongings and placed them in my shoulder bag. "Kreacher!"

The house elf popped before me and glared, I laughed and showed him the ring. He gasped and bowed, "Mistress."

"Hello Kreature, My name is Elsa and I need your help then I will help you keep your promise to Regulus, sound fair?" He gasped at me, I smiled. "It is okay Kreature, I know Regulus trusted you and I am not going to lie to you but you need to realise that Regulus died to save the muggle borns for Lord Voldemort and your ignorant hatred of them isn't going to make him happy."

Kreature frowned, "Mistress is right. I will change. Now what can I do for you Mistress?"

"I need to talk to the Goblins, can you take me to Gringotts?" I asked. Kreature nodded, grabbed my hand and popped us to the steps of the bank. I smiled. "Would you like to go home while I deal with this?" He nodded. "Okay go, I will call if I need you." I walked into the back with my head held high, I walked up the the main counter and waited for the Goblin to look at me.

He lifted his head. "What do you need?"

I smiled and bowed my head slightly, shocking him. "I need to speak to someone about my vaults," I lefted my left hand with the key that Rowena had given me.

The Goblin gasped, "One moment, my Lady. If you have the time."

"Oh of course, Sir." I smiled.

He nodded, walked off to a door behind him. I waited patiently until I heard the door open. The Goblin came back out and walked around the counter to me, "My Lady, my boss would like to speak with you."

"Oh, well that sound perfect, if it will not bother him." I smiled. The goblin smiled and lead me back through the door. We walked down a hallway to the door at the end, he opened it and ushered me inside. I looked at the gobin behind the desk and waited for him to look up. When he did, I saw that I had waited and he smiled softly. "Hello Sir."

"Please Lady Black, come sit down and we will talk." The Goblin pointed to the chair infront of him, I nodded and sat down. "My name is Ragnuk, what can I do for you today?"

I gasped and placed my hand on my heart, "You are the brilliant goblin that made Godric's sword, you work is lovely. Sorry that was off topic."

He chuckled, "It is not a problem, thank you for the compliment."

"Your welcome. Please Ragnuk, call me Elsa. I am hear to block everyone but myself and my father, Sirius Orion Black from the vaults." Ragnuk looked shocked but nodded. "I would also like to see the transcript from my father's trail, if isn't a bother?"

"Of course not, La.. Elsa." Ragnuk looked to the goblin that lead her here. "Finulus, please go get the transcript for Sirius Orion Black." The Gobin left as Ragnuk began to write on a scroll. I looked around at his office, it was quite nice. He had more swords that hung on the wall, the middle space left empty for Godric's sword it seem. I sighed as I remembered his smile. Ragnuk finished writing and turned to scroll to me. "Just sign the bottom, Elsa." I smiled and signed, he rolled it up, snapped his fingers and a new key showed up in his hand. "This is your new key, Elsa."

"Thank you Ragnuk." The door opened and a very angry Finulus walked in. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

"Yes Lady Black." He growled softly. "Forgive me, I am not growling at you but there is no transcript for Sirius Black."

I gasped and frowned, "How is that possible?"

"It seems that Sirius didn't get a trial." Ragnuk growled. He stood, walked to the fireplace in his office and floo someone. "Forgive the intrusion, it is of utmost importance." He stood back and Bill Weasley walked through the Floo.

"Weasley?" I whispered.

He looked at me, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

I giggled, "Nope. But I know the Twins and you look so much like them, you must Bill. I am Lady Black but please call me Elsa."

Bill smirked, "Of course Elsa. What is wrong Ragnuk?"

"Sirius Black never had a trail." Bill tensed slightly, oh good he already knows about daddy. "Elsa wants to see the transcript and there isn't one. We will have a trail for Sirius Orion Black right away. Go to Amelia Bones and tell her to call the court now." Bill nodded and disappeared throught the floo. "Forgive me Elsa, this will fixed in a moment."

"Thank you Ragnuk." I smiled as he turned and changed the floo again, he held out his hand which I took and he walked us through. We walked out into the ministry with Finulus behind us. We walked to the court room and waited as wizard after wizard filled inside. I cringed when I saw Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge shouted.

"You sent a man to Azkaban without a trial Fudge." Ragnuk roared, everyone froze. "We will see it done today."

Umbridge stood, "And who is this man? And who are you to demand this?"

I gasped, standing beside Ragnuk. "You dare! He is Ragnuk, the Noble goblin friend of Godric Gryffindor. The man is my father Sirius Black," The court gasped, "And as Lady Black's voice, I demand that you be punished for your ignorence of your betters."

Umbridge gasped and began to speak when Fudge nodded, "Of course, Miss Black. Umbridge, you are removed from your court postion, return to your job and we will speak later." Umbridge stood shock before leaving the room. "Forgive me Miss Black, shall we begin?"

Dumbledore nodded, I growled softly. "Of course not. Sirius isn't here." Every looked at me, I rolled my eyes. "As Lady Black's Voice, I carry her word and must be heard, she controls everything the Blacks have, including house elves that always know where their masters are. Now I will go get Sirius, if you swear on your magic that no harm will come to him unless he is proven guilty."

I watched as one by one the wizards swore on their magic until it came to Dumbledore, "Surely you trust me..."

"No I don't, now swear Dumbledore." I stated, he looked shock but swore on his magic. "Kreature." He appeared next to me. "I need you to take me to Sirius please." I looked at Ragnuk, "I will be right back."

"I will wait here Elsa." He smiled.

Kreature took my hand we were gone. We were on the beach, I smiled. Potter Island. I walked the beach until I saw him, stopping short. "Sirius Black, I mean you no harm, I swear on my magic."

He jumped and turned to run but froze. "On your magic?" He turned to me and stared. "Who?"

I smiled. "Elsa Aurora Black, now Lady Black." He dropped to his knees. I walked to him and touched his cheek. "I am going to free you, the goblins have ordered a trial. We must go, I will not let them take you again. Then we can go get Harry."

"You are sure?" He whispered.

"Yes, now we must go dear father." I held out my hand, he stood and took it. Kreature grabbed me and popped us back into the court. "I give you Sirius Black, now we can begin this trial."

Fudge nodded, Amelia stood and walked down the steps toward us. "Elsa?" I smiled and nodded, she gasped. "I don't know if you remember but I.."

"Are my godmother." I smiled, she nodded. "You will protect my father as he answers your questions?"

Amelia nodded, she held her hand out for Sirius, he took it and followed her to the chair in the middle of the room. I joined Ragnuk and sat down. "Now Sirius, we are going to give you Veritaserum, do you understand?" Sirius nodded, Amelia turned to take it but it came from Dumbledore.

"NO!" I shouted. "You will not use Dumbledore's. He knew who the real Potter secret keeper was and never said anything, he is not to be trusted."

Amelia looked at me then the potion in her hand. She nodded and held it out Ragnuk. "Can you check this?"

"Of course," Ragnuk snapped his hand and the potion glowed red, he growled and Amelia gasped. "You tried to poison Mr. Black!"

Amelia turned, "Alastor hold him." Moody stepped forward and held Dumbledore down before he could escape. Dumbledore was fitted with magic-proof cuffs and carried off to a cell. Amelia sent an Auror off to get another vial. I sighed in relief as Sirius looked shocked. When the Auror returned, Amelis had Ragnuk check it as well, it was fine and she gave it to Sirius. After a moment, she asked. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Were you James Potter's best friend?"

"Still am."

Amelis nodded and turned to Fudge, "It is working."

Fudge stood, "Sirius were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Did you hand them over to the Dark Lord?"

"Never."

"Are you a Death eater?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and a street full of Muggles?"

"No."

"What happened that Halloween night?"

"I went to check on Peter, as I do every week and he was gone. There was no sign of struggle or trouble. I got worried and went to Godric Hallow. It was distroyed. I walked inside and saw James on the ground, I walked to Harry's room and saw Lily on the floor but Harry was gone. I panicked and ran around the house. Then I saw Hagrid outside, I ran to him and he had Harry, I told him as his godfather that I would take him but he wouldn't give him. Said Dumbledore told him to take Harry. He took my bike and was gone. I turned to go back for James and Lily when the house bursted into light and then their bodies were gone. I looked every where. I didn't have Harry because Dumbledore so I snapped and went looking for Peter. He was waiting for me, he shouted out that I betrayed Lily and James, cut off his finger, blew up the street then transformed into his animagus form, a rat, and ran down the sewer. I heard the Arurors curse me then I woke up in Azkaban."

"You had no trial?"

"No."

"Last year, were you after Harry Potter?"

"No, Peter was Hogwarts with Harry. Had to protect him."

"Did you curse Harry or Hermione Granger?"

"Never."

"Did you attack Severus Snape?"

"No, he attacked me and Harry."

"That is enough, give him the antidote." Amelia gave Sirius the other potion after Ragnuk checked it and Sirius sighed. Fudge looked around. "All those who find Sirius Black innocent?" Everyone raised their wands, I laughed softly. "Sirius Orion Black, I pronouce you a free man." He waved his wand and a light flashed. Sirius was given his wand back and he smiled.

"Thank you Fudge." He turned to me. I smiled brightly and walked to him with Ragnuk and Finulus. "Thank you Elsa but how?"

"Not here father." I turned to Amelia, "If you would like to join us at Black Manor for diner, it will be at 7, could you find Remus as well?"

"Of course dear." Amelia smiled.

"Ragnuk, are you ready?" I turned to the goblin.

"Of course, come Miss and Mr. Black." He walked us back to the Floo network and walked us into his office with Finulus behind us again. I moved Father to the first seat and took the second as Ragnuk sat down. "You did very well Elsa. You are an amasing witch and the Goblin Nation is glad to call you and yours Friends."

Sirius looked shock but smiled. I nodded, "Thank you for the honor Ragnuk. If you ever need anything, do not hesitat to ask."

Ragnuk smiled. "You as well."

I stood, held my hand out to my father, "Are you ready to see the sun as a free men?"

He took my hand, "Yes Princess."

I smiled and lead down the hall behind Finulus. I nodded and waved good bye before walking out the door, where reporters were waiting. "Father, let me handle this?" He nodded, I smiled, walked to the steps and held up my hand for them to stop talking. "Thank you for coming. I find myself at a lose. My father suffered for years when noone asked questions, just believed the lies. Now you are here and you want an exlusive. I will tell all of you right now, it will not happen. As Lady Black's public voice, Lady Black commands that no one of the House of Black will talk to any reporter that is not the Quibbler, for they are the only honest paper. And this goes out to Rita Skeeter, You are an enemy of the house of Black, if you print one word about my House or those we have under our protection. You will find yourself, one very sad Beetle of a women. Good day." I turned held out my hand to Sirius, he smiled and took it. "Kreature." Kreature appeared and popped us out of Diagon Ally and into Black Manor. "Thank you Kreature. Can you fix a big wonderful Diner, we are having guests. Then I need you make up at least three guest rooms."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Kreature, Would you like some help? Another elf?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. "Than I will find one that will be true." He was gone and I turned to Sirius. "Father, I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to trust me, no one can know that I am Lady Black yet."

"You just freed me, I trust you completely Princess." He hugged me.

I sighed and smiled, "Good. We are going to get Harry and Hermione." I stepped back. "Now, I know that I am suppose to be dead but I was saved by a death eater, who put me in an orphanage. I go to Hogwarts with Harry, same year actually. I am in Ravenclaw."

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Good job, Ravenclaw is lucky to have you."

"Thank you." I sighed, I waved my hand and he was clean shaven, combed hair and was wearing suit pants and a dark blue button up. He lifted an eyebrow and I giggled. "Now before we get Harry, you swear on your magic not to kill the Dursleys, that right is not yours to take. I can't explain right now but I will. I swear it."

Sirius frowned, "I swear on my magic that I will not Kill the Dursleys." His magic sparks. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." I grabbed his hand. "You have to take us, I'm only fourteen."

He smiled, hugged me and we were gone. Standing in front of Private Drive Number Four made me angry. I walked to the door, knocked and waited. I heard a bang and a shout. "Stupid Freak, you think that I would let you go with those freaks. You stay in here until I get back then I'm going make good on my threat to stomp the magic out of you." I growled, Sirius did too but he controlled his face as the door opened. "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I smiled sweetly, "Your worse nightmare." I kicked him in the chest and he flew back into the house. I walked inside as Petunia and Dudley ran in the room. "Daddy?" Sirius smirked and pointed his wand at them, I giggled. "Sit down." They sat beside Vernon, who was picking himself up. I turn and walked to the cabinent under the stairs, I opened it to see Harry. His glasses were broken and his lip was bleeding. "Come one Harry, Daddy and I are getting you out of here."

He took my hand and I led him into the room, he gasped and Sirius looked at him. The rage in his face was intense. "Pup? You okay?"

"How?" Harry whispered.

I giggled. "It is okay Harry. I'll explain when me and daddy get you home." I walked him over to Sirius. "Hold him?" Sirius lifted Harry into his arms, I walked over to Petunia.

"Stay away from her you..." Vernon started.

I punched him in the face. "How does it feel?" I turned back to her. "He is your fucking nephew! Lily never asked for this. In fact this is the last place she wanted Harry. She didn't trust you, guess she was right. Do you realise that if you had died she would have treated Dudley like an angel? She would have given the love he deserved. You locked Harry under the stairs. He had no one! You are disgusting. You think that you are normal? Normal people don't hurt children for something they have no control over! You don't deserve to be a mother! You own son is going to die of a heart attack before he is twenty. You are the freak. You. Petunia. Pathetic. Your parents would so ashamed of you." She began to cry, I shook my head. "Your husband is a monster, now that Harry is gone, who will he punish? Think on that." I walked away from her to Sirius, who looked proud. "Let's go home daddy."

"Of course Princess." He waited until I was touching him and we disappeared, landing inside the Manor once more. Sirius laid Harry down on the couch. "Oh pup."

"Kreature." I called.

He came, "What can I do... Oh poor child." He pushed Sirius out of the way and snapped his fingers over Harry. The blood was gone as were the bruises. He glasses were fixed and he looked healthier. "He is all better now but he must go see a healer soon."

"Yes, thank you Kreature." I smiled at him. "Will you watch him? We have one more stop to make." Kreature nodded, I turned to looked at Harry. "Do you remember me Harry?" He nodded. "Good. My real name is Elsa Aurora Black, I am Sirius' daughter and I am going to protect you. Now we are going to get Hermione, we will be back. Kreature here will get you what ever you need."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Elsa."

"Your welcome brother." I whispered as I turned to Sirius, who took us away. We appeared infront of Hermione's house, I smiled. It looked like her style. I walked up to the door and knocked. A older man answered, "Hi. My name is Elsa, is Hermione home?"

"Hermione. You have company." The man hollared as he waved inside.

We walked in as I heard her run down the stairs. "Who is it dad?" She walked into the room and saw Sirius. "Sirius? How?"

"He is a free man. Had his trial this morning." I stated, she looked at me and frowned. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Borden." She answered.

"It's Black." I smiled. "Elsa Black if you want to be tectnecial." Sirius hugged me. "Sirius is my dad."

She smiled softly. "Oh wow that is great. What are you doing here?"

"We just rescued Harry, we were wondering if you would like to join us at the Manor." I smiled. "Only one thing. House elves will died if they are not tied to a family Hermione. The family's magic gives them life. We have an Elf, no trying to free him. I don't want him to die."

She gasped, "I didn't know."

"We tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. Hermione, you have to realize that the magical world is nothing like the muggle one. Things are diffenant. Things that might seem wrong or barbaric here are normal there." I stated.

She nodded, "Okay, I understand. Daddy can I go?"

He smiled, "Of course. Go get your things and I will tell your mother."

"Thank you." She ran up stairs to pack her things.

"What do you mean rescued Harry?" Her father asked.

Sirius tensed as I growled. "His Aunt had custody. She, her husband and child beat Harry. They starved and lock him in a tiny closet under their stairs. He was dying there."

Her father growled softly as Hermione came down the stairs. "Daddy?"

"You look after Harry, do you hear me Mia? He needs all the family he can handle. Let him know that you are there for him." Her father said and Hermione looked at us in fear.

"You said Rescue, you weren't joking?" I shook my head and she cried out and hugged her father before joining us. Sirius shrunk her things, pocketed them and we were gone. She saw Harry and ran to him. "Oh Harry. What did they do to you?" She hugged him softly.

"It is okay Hermione. Kreature healed me." Harry started.

I growled so loud, they looked at me. "He didn't heal you. He helped you. You are far from okay Harry but you will be. I promise you, you will be." I closed my eyes to calm myself as my eyes began to turn black. "Kreature!" He appeared. "Go to Ragnuk, tell him I need his help sooner then I expected. If he has the time." I heard a pop and knew he was gone. I lashed out and blast the couch across the room, opening my eyes I saw them still watching me. "I can't explain all of it right now but I will tell you what I can. After Harry is healed." I sighed, "Yes Hermione I am a Drake."

"I wont tell anyone." She promised.

"Thank you." I fixed the couch and sat down as Kreature came back and the Floo jumped to life. Ragnuk stepped out with another Goblin. "Ragnuk, thank you."

"Do not worry yourself. The Elf told us that we might need a healer and a curse breaker. This is Binger and Bill Weasley is on his way." As he finished the floo flashed and Bill stepped out.

"I am here. Sirius good to see free but what is the problem?" Bill asked, Sirius pointed to me.

I stood and walked to Harry, I knelt before him. "I know that you have no reason to trust me but you are in danger and Dumbledore can not be trusted. He tried to kill Sirius today."

Harry gasped and looked Sirius, who nodded. Hermione growled and stepped around me to hug my father. I smiled softly. Harry turned to me. "What is wrong with me?"

"You? Three things. Hermione? Two." Hermione gasped and looked at me. I held up my hand. I turned to Bill, "Your mother, Ron and Ginny have been giving them potions for loyality and love since second year."

Bill growled, walking to Harry. He waved his wand, then did the same to Hermione. They both glowed bright red. Bill dropped to his knees. "Harry, I didn't know."

"No one did Bill. They hid it from everyone." I whispered. "Can you get rid of them?" Bill nodded. "Then do it because the next part is going to be harder."

"Can I ask how you know all of this, sweetie?" I heard Amelia and turned to see her and Remus standing behind us.

I cried out as I saw Remus and ran to hug him, he tensed in shock but hugged me back. "I am so glad that you are here, uncle." I pulled back and turned to Amelia. "I don't know. I just know." I stated. Everyone looked shocked. "I know it is strange but we are magic, not everything can be explained." Everyone nodded and I turned to Bill. "Please?"

Bill nodded. He waved his wand and a ribbon of white burst out to cover both Harry and Hermione, they froze then fell to the ground. Bill caught Harry as Sirius grabbed Hermione. After a moment, they opened their eyes. Harry smiled, "Hermione, I am so sorry."

She blished, "It is okay, I am sorry too."

"Be my sister?" Harry smirked, she giggled and nodded before hugging him tightly. Harry sighed and turned me. "What next?"

I knelt down before them. "Harry. Tom Riddle made these things call Horcruxes." Amelia gasped, I held up my hand. "He kills an innocent person in cold blood then a part of his soul rips out and clings to what idea he choses. They will keep him alive and coming back until they are distroy. Which soon they will be, I promise. He move seven on purpose and one by accident. You have already distroyed two, Professor Quirell and the dairy. Then there is Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket that Kreature has because my uncle Regulus gave his life to destroy it..." Sirius gasped. I turned to him and nodded. "He chose the right side, and he gave up his life for it." I turned to Harry, "Then Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem or crown, the new one he just made is a snake called Nagini." I sighed. "Harry all Horcruxes must be destroyed for Riddle to die, Dumbledore knows this. The Horcrux that Riddle never meant to make, that Dumbledore has been guarding until the right time is you."

Harry stared at me then closed his eye as Hermione cried. Sirius fell to his knees. "No, No, No. This can't be."

"We can get it out without the boy dying." Binger stated, I sighed. "We can destroy this locket as well."

Kreature appeared out of nowhere. "You can? You can help Kreature keep his word to his Master?" The goblin nodded, Kreature popped out then back with the locket. "Here it is."

"Thank you Kreature, Regulus would be proud of you." I smiled, Kreature nodded and popped out again.

"I'm ready." Harry stated. He kissed Hermione's cheek and turned to the Goblin. "This is going to hurt."

"Yes, Lay down." Harry did as Binger demanded. Binger placed the locket on Harry and began to chant with Ragnuk.

I grabbed everyone and pulled them out of the room. "You don't want to be in there when it is complete. Now I know this is a lot to take in and I am sorry."

Sirius pulled me into his arms, "There is nothing to be sorry about, Princess. You have given me back my life, my godson and my brothers. I love you Princess and everything will be okay."

Remus walked up to us and waited for Sirius to put me down before turning me to him, he looked at me and smiled. "I thought we had lost you little Paddy but here you are. I couldn't be happier."

I rolled my eyes, "Not a dog! That's daddy!" I turned to Amelia, "You know Remus is a wolf?" She nodded. "Daddy, Uncle James and Traitor Peter became Animagus to help him through the full moon." Sirius and Remus tensed. "If you decide to look for proof, papers will magicial appear saying that they are registered." Amelia nodded with a smile. "Daddy is a Black dog, Padfoot. James is a Stag, Prongs. Remus is Moony and Peter is a Rat, Wormtail." I turned to Remus. "Not a dog!"

Remus lifted an eyebrow, "Then what are you?"

"It is a surprise but I am registered too." I grined sweetly. Everyone laughed, I shrugged. Harry screamed, I pulled everyone behind me. "Hold on." Bill grabbed Hermione, Sirius held Amelia and Remus held the back of my shirt. The screams got louder and a black cloud exploded from both the locket and Harry. They combined and swirled around the living room, picking up and throwing everything that wasn't Harry, Binger or Ragnuk. It sent a lamp toward us, pushing my hand forward, I called on my Drake to help. A burst of wind pushed forward and knocked the lamp back. I watched waiting as the cloud exploded apart and the Goblins staggard slightly. Harry groaned. "Ragnuk?"

Ragnuk looked at me and smiled. "Your brother is now perfectly healty, Elsa."

I cried out, ran to Harry and hugged him. "You did it Harry, you survived."

Harry hugged me slowly. "Thank you Elsa, thank you."

I stood up, turned to the goblins. "Thank you for your help. If you need anything, if it is in my power, you shall have it."

"Thank you Elsa." Ragnuk bowed before Binger and he walked back through the Floo.

I sighed with my hand on my heart as Sirius, Remus and Hermione hugged Harry. I missed James, he should be here but I know it was not time and I had no idea were to look for him. All I knew is that it was dark, cold, surrounded by rocks and there was water near by. That wasn't much to go by. I closed my eyes and repeated to myself over and over again that I would save James and Lily. Then we would be a whole family again. But first I had to get rid of the three Weasleys. Harry, Hermione and Bill knew the truth but how to handle this was the problem I faced now, I couldn't just come right out and say it. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Bill's voice drew me out of my thoughts, everyone turned to me as I openned my eyes. I smiled softly. "Just thinking, we can't come right out and accuse Molly, Ron or Ginny. We have to catch them, that means being friends with them for a little while longer."

Harry glared but nodded, "They asked me to go to the World cup with them."

"Me too." Hermione stated.

Bill nodded, "Write father, tell him that you can go but that you are both staying with Lady Black and her..." Bill looked at me. "...ward must be able to go as well. Fudge will give him another ticket."

"Thank you Bill, I must ask you not to let anyone know." I smiled, he nodded before hugging Harry and Hermione and walking through the Floo. I turned to the others. "I have kept something from all of you but Sirius." I held up my left hand, "I am Lady Black."

Remus laughed, "You don't what people to know until it is most useful to you, good thinking."

Amelia smiled, "We will not say a word."

"Good because it will cause more problem then I have time for." I sighed, "Amelia, we are taking Harry, Hermione and Luna Lovegood under the Black name. If you could work that through and write to Luna, I would be greatful but all that can wait until tomorrow." Amelia nodded.

Kreature popped in, "Dinner is ready, Mistress."

"Thank you. Kreature, if you could do you think you could find Hermione a real book about house elves?"

Kreature looked to Hermione and Sirius tensed expecting him to call her a mudblood but he walked up to her and bowed. "Miss Hermione, I will find you a book but I must apoloigise." Hermione looked confused. "My last Mistress taught me that Muggle borns were filthy things and that is what I believed until Mistress made me realize I was wrong. Master Regulus died for muggle borns and the Dark Lord is a very bad man. Forgive me, Miss Hermione."

Hermione gasped and nodded. "Of course Kreature. Thank you." Keature nodded and was gone with a pop. She turned to me. "You knew?"

"That he would say something, yes. What he would say, no." I smiled and walked toward the dinning room. "Come let's eat." We entered and the table was covered in food. We sat down and Sirius dug in, Harry joining him. Remus and Amelia shook their heads and began to eat. Hermione giggled and put food on her plate as I sighed. I had a family. We eat in comfortable silence when we were done. Amelia hugged me before returning home.

"Remus mate, you staying?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked like he was going to refuse. I rolled my eyes, "Daddy, Uncle Moony is staying here. He already has a room, just like Harry and Hermione. So no agrument. Kreature will show you to your rooms." I yawned and stretched. "I am tired daddy, you can stay up if you want but I need sleep. Harry, Hermione you both do too."

Harry, Hermione and I walked up the stairs. Hermione's was right to the left of the stairs, across from hers was Remus' room. Next was Sirius' and across from that was Harry's, I hugged them good night and walked to the end of the hall to my room. I openned the door and walked inside before turning on the light. It was beautiful. The carpet and walls were black but it didn't over power the room, the desk, dresser and vanity were red oak and the bed was huge. It was covered in deep green covers with silver pillows, I giggled. I walked into the bathroom, it was white and blue and the bath tub was a mini-pool. I headed to the closet, it was fill with dresses and muggle clothes. Kreature was amazing. I found a pair of green pajamas and slipped into them before sliding under the covers and giving into to dream of James, Lily and Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Shall we?" Was the only warning I got before two large bodies jumped on my bed and began to tickle me. I gasped and laughed as I heard people come running in my door. I opened my eyes and saw my two favorate Twins. Fred smirked. "Dear Miss Broden..."

"No, no dear brother. It is Black now."

"Oh yes, how could I forget. Miss Black, is there something that..."

"You would like to tell us?" George nodded as they kept tickling me.

"Fred! George! If you don't stop, I can't tell you." I shouted through my giggles.

Suddenly they stopped, looked at each other, nodded and hugged me between them. "Dear tell us!"

I laughed as I sat up, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "I don't know what you expect Twinsies. I didn't know that Sirius was my father until yesterday." They frowned but I smirked. "But I do have some good news..."

They saw my smirk and chuckled before setting at attention. "We await your word, my Lady."

"Command you faithful minions and..."

"We will do as you command."

I giggled, shaking my head. "Did you now that Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail were Animagus' well not Moony. He was a werewolf." The Twins looked at me in awe. "Yep. Wormtail is the rat traitor, Peter Pettigrew. Moony is our darling Remus Lupin." The Twins gasped. "Prongs is the lovely James Potter." The Twins flashed a looked to Harry before returning to me. "And the ever so dashing Padfoot is Sirius Black."

The twins stared at me in awe before turning to Sirius and Remus. They ran and bowed at their feet. "We are not worthy of.."

"You amazing talent but.."

"We wish to be your disiples of..."

"Mischief and awesome talent..." they turned to Harry. "You are an heir to the map and you..."

"shall be treated as royality but do..."

"not fear we will treat you as we..."

"Do our lovely, Queen of Chaos."

The Twins returned to hug me. "Elsa Black."

I laughed. "Idiots, the both of you." I shook my head. "Alright, I have to get gressed. Now out and wait for me down stairs." The Twins nodded and were gone in seconds. I sigh and get out of bed, headed to the closet as everyone but Sirius and Remus left me. I turned to them and waited. "Yes daddy?"

Sirius shifted his feet but Remus rolled his eyes, "You smell like James."

I tensed, growling softly. "Fucking werewolf senses." I stomped to the bathroom, changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I knew that it would show my bruises but I was to far annoyed to care. I stepped out of the bathroom, heard them growl as I slipped into my Vans. I turned to them, "I can't tell you why, I can't but James is alive and I will find him. Them. This must not leave this room. Harry must not know until it is time, do you hear me?"

They nodded, Sirius reached out to trace a bruise. "What happened?"

"Downstairs, I'd rather tell this once." I stated before walking out of the door with them following me. I walked down the stairs and into the living area before the Twins were on me, growling whiched shocked everyone because the Twins didn't get angry.

"I thought this had stopped." Fred stated.

George growled, "Who was it this time?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Some man who thought that if I was sleeping in his ally way then I could pay him with comfort." The twins growled. "Don't worry, he isn't ever going to think that way again."

"You shouldn't have to fight to protect yourself, little sister." Fred whispered as he hugged me.

"It is not your job," George started but shook his head. "But you are safe now and that is all that matters, little sister."

I smiled and hugged him with Fred. "I know that you care and that means so much to me. Thank you, My Twins."

"Ally way?" Sirius demanded softly.

I turned to him. "After my first year of Hogwarts, the orphanage I stayed in, kicked me out. Couldn't have a freak there." I laughed. "I wrote to Dumbledore but he told me that there was nothing he could do."

Fred growled, "Told our little sister that she had to take care of herself."

"Our sister slept on the streets. In ally ways, abondoned buildings, under bridges and in trees." George frowned, "It wasn't right but we helped her when we could."

I hadn't known all the Weasleys were there until Charlie growled. He looked furious. Percy looked upset, Arthur and Bill were muttering to themselves. Ron and Ginny rolled thier eyes but Molly looked pissed. "What do you mean, you have been helping her? Have you been sending this bitch our money, our food? What the hell is wrong with you, she deserves everything she get..."

Fred and George pulled their wands and pointed them at Molly, they looked furious and no one moved. Molly gasped and began to yell at them. "Shut up Molly." Fred growled.

George's hand shook slightly. "We let you get away with trying to make us feel worthless, we expect it from you but you will not speak that way about our sister. She has suffered more then you can imagine and she deserved nothing but loved and protection. You are a vile women and we are ashamed to call you mother."

Fred nodded and hugged me close. "So it gives me great pleasure to do this." He raised his wand. "I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, hereby swear on my magic that I am no longer a Weasley and want nothing to do with Molly, Ronald or Ginerva Weasley. I am the brother of Elsa Aurora Black, from this day forward I am Fredrick James Black. So mote it be."

I gasped as Fred fell to his knees, George raised his wand. "I, George Fabion Weasley, hereby swear on my magic that I am no longer a Weasley and want nothing to do with Molly, Ronald or Ginerva Weasley. I am the brother of Elsa Aurora Black, from this day forward I am George Regulus Black. So mote it be." He fell to his knees as well as their magic surrounded them and they bagen to change.

"Fred? George?" I cried as I knelt beside them. "Please, be okay. Why Freddie? Why? Please, please be okay. Don't leave me! Please. I can't lose you both as well please. I don't think I could survive." I watched as their red hair turned black, their muscles filled out and eyes flashed black before turning silver. They dropped to the ground and didn't move. I screamed. I hugged Fred, placing my hand on George. "Don't you die on me, do you hear me! Fight it, you can do it. You are both strong, strong enough to do this. You are Blacks now. Fight! I lost daddy, uncle Remus, uncle James, aunt Lily and uncle Regulus, I will not lose you! Please, I'll die without you!" Everyone gasped at the pain in my voice. "Don't leave me to save them on my own. Don't leave me!" I felt my magic lash out and cling to theirs. Their bodies pulsed, arched off the ground and they gasped. I sighed and fell onto Fred. "Freddie? Georgie?"

A groan and Fred shifted beneath me. "Elsa?" I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled at me, cupping my cheek. "We really are your twins now. George?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Wow that was painful." He looked over at us. "I am so glad we did it. We will never leave you Elsa."

Fred laughed, "I am as well, you looked good, Forge."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Gred." George sat up slowly and stretched his muscles.

Fred laid back and stared at the ceiling. He began to laugh, "I don't feel the shame anymore."

I smiled, "Of course you don't. You are a Black, we love trouble. You're my brothers, chaos is a given. Sirius is now your father, he is a marauder. You will be loved for everything you are here." I sat up, bring Fred with me. "Kreature!"

"Yes Mistress." Kreature appeared and noticed the Twin. "We have two new names to add to the tree along with Harry, Hermione and Luna?"

I smiled, "Yes. Fredrick James Black and his twin George Regulus Black."

"Regulus, after Master?" George nodded, Kreature smiled. "Kreature is happy to call you Masters, I will add the names." He disappeared with a smile.

I sighed, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Never." They promised before standing. Fred helped me up and George hugged me. "We are family now."

Sirius laughed, "So I went from convict with no kids to a free man with three, and a godson?"

I giggled, "It would seem so, daddy."

Sirius nodded, "Just thought I would check, Welcome to the family Fred and George."

They smiled and nodded to him before turning to Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy. "You always told us to follow our hearts." Fred stated.

Arthur nodded, "That I did. I will miss you but I will still see you. We have a game to see."

I laughed, "Oh yes we do. We must hurry. We can eat when we get there."

Molly gasped, "Arthur!"

"No Molly. Go home. I wont stop Ron or Ginny from going but they are to stay away from the Blacks. That is final." Arthur turned. "Bill, you take Harry and Hermione. Charlie, you take Elsa. It isn't that I don't trust you Fred and Geogre but you two just started," They nodded as they let me go and I walked to Charlie. "Percy, you and I will take Ron and Ginny. Sirius, I will watch them and keep them safe."

"Thank you Arthur, I trust you." He smiled at me then the Twins and Harry. "Hurry home, stay out of trouble."

I hugged Charlie as I felt us disappear. Suddenly we were standing infront of two tents. One said Weasley, the other said Blacks. "Father had to go pay so he and Ginny will join us later."

I nodded, "Thank you Charlie." I kissed his cheek. "If you would like we can talk about us being Drakes later. I will tell you what I can."

Charlie smirked and my heart pounded, he reminded me of Godric. "I would like that Little Dragon." He kissed my cheek and walked into the Weasley tent with Bill, Percy and Harry. Hermione decided to come with us into the Black tent.

"So is this a crush we see, dear sister." Fred asked.

I laughed, "Maybe, only time will tell."

George laughed, "Just be happy, little lion."

I gasped at turned to them, they smiled and nodded. "We will talk later." Fred stated.

I nodded and went to find Hermione. This tent was huge, magic is amazing. There were four rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Hermione was in the Kitchen, cooking. "Hermione?"

"You and the Twins need to eat." She stated before I could ask.

I smiled. "You are in love with one off them."

She blushed and glared at me. "Not a word."

I giggled, "Please be Fred." She gasped, I smiled and hugged her. "He loves you too. Scared that you don't like him."

She smiles. "Really? Fred Weas... Black likes me?" I nodded. "Oh well then we will just have to do something about that."

I laughed, "Yes we will. Now let's get dressed for tonight." I turned off the oven and pulled her to my room in the tent. "Twinsies, food on the stove!" We heard them shout and run to the kitchen. I opened the closet and smiled. "So what should we wear?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" Hermione smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But I heard that Charlie loves Dragons." I smirked.

She laughed, "Oh Elsa." She went through my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a gold tank top and a black over coat. "There, that will catch a Dragon tamers eye."

I laughed and nodded, "Now for the eye of a Son of a Marauder, let's see." I looked through that closet and giggled. I pulled out a pair of black leggings, a long off the shouder silver sweater and a pair of black and silver vans. "Here."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Elsa." She grabbed the cloths and ran into her room.

I turned to my cloths and smiled, she really did have good taste. I should help her get a better wardrobe. I undressed and pulled in the outfit that she had chosen. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, and slipped back into my vans. I stood infront of the mirror, straighten out my outfit. Harry's voice called out. "Elsa, Mia. Come on, we are waiting for you outside."

Hermione laughed, "We are coming."

"Hold on!" I giggled as I grabbed my wand and bag. I walked out and saw Hermione, her hair was pulled back into a braid. I nodded at her. "Looks beautiful."

"As do you." She smiled "Let's head up."

We walked out at the same time, and the voices stopped. We looked up to see everyone staring at us. Hermione blushed, I smirked. "So what do you think?" I did a twirl, I heard Charlie and Bill growl softly and Percy laugh at them.

"You look beautiful sister but it seems brother has gotten lost in Hermione." George stated.

Fred hit him before walking to Hermione. "You look beautiful, the both of you. Would you like to walk with me, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "I would love to Fred."

I smiled as they began to walk, I walked next to George as we watched them. "They look happy." I whisper.

"They are good for each other." George stated. "It seems that Charlie isn't the only one with an addiction to Dragons, Little Lion."

I smiled. "I have noticed. I just..."

"Godric wants you to be happy." George stated. "You are from two different eras. He knew what that would mean as did you." I nodded. "So be happy, Little Lion."

"I will brother dear."

We arrived at the stadium and began to walk up the steps, we were almost to the top when Ron groan. "How far up are we?"

Lucius on some stair below us laughed. "Well let's just say, if it rains. You will be the first to know."

I growled and stepped to the railing. "No body was talking to you Lucius."

He stared at me as Narcissa gasped. "Elsa?"

I smirked, "Hello dear Narcissa. I know why you did but I must ask, did it hurt? Did it hurt when you betray my mother?"

Narcissa cried. "Yes."

"Thank you, if you ever tire of your husband Narcissa. Lady Black would love to hear from you, just know that your son must change if he wishes to come with you." I glared at Lucius, "We will see each other again, Malfoy." I turned and ushered everyone away as the Malfoy's walked off.

"Elsa?" Hermione asked but I shook my head. She nodded. "Fred come on. I see it."

We walked up to our seats and got comfortable. I grabbed Harry and Hermione. "Give my your wand, I'll put them in my purse so they wont get lost." They handed them over as did the Twins. I knew that Bill and Charlie had theirs in holsters so they would be fine. We turned to the game and cheered as the teams come out. The Veelas began to dance. George was effected at first but clear his head. Ron was ridiculous. I turned to Harry, who hadn't been effected at all "Harry?"

He bent to whisper in my ear. "I'm gay."

I smiled, "We still love you." He nodded and we turned as the lepricons came out, Ron and Ginny grabbed for the good but I stopped The Twins. "It disappears." They nodded and watched the teams fly around. Harry watched Krum and I smiled. Maybe this could be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We all laughed as we walked back to our tents. Krum had caught the snitch but the Irish won. It was an amazing game. The twins had won a bet with that Bagman. Idiot had tried to give then Lepricon gold but I called him on it. We reached our tents and the younger Weasley and Arthur went to theirs while the three older Weasley joined us. Bill sighed, "So I told Charlie and Percy about the love and loyality potions that Molly, Ron and Ginny have been feeding Harry and Hermione."

I gasped and ran to Percy, taking his face in my hands. "Do not confront Molly! Do you hear me? Keep it to yourself. I will handle Molly but do not let her know that you know. Promise me Percy!"

Hermione stood up, "Elsa? It will be fine."

"No! No it won't. She will curse him to forget his love for his family. He will leave and call them liers and cheats. He will chose his job at the Ministry over his family. Percy, Promise me that you will not tell Molly!" I stated.

Percy eyes got wide and he nodded. "I swear on my magic that I, Percival Weasley, will not let Molly Weasley know that I know."

I sighed and sat down on the floor, head on my hands. "Thank you."

Harry knelt beside me. "Was another one of those, I can't tell you how I know, I just know things?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Sorry, I panicked. So that ruined the good mood."

Hermione laughed. "Only you Elsa." She sighed. "So what do you think will happen this year?"

Bill and Charlie tensed only slightly but Harry and I caught it. Harry smiled, "You two know don't you?"

Charlie smirked but Bill sighed, "We can't tell you, so don't ask."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament." I stated, everyone gasped. Charlie laughed. "What?"

"Only you Little Dragon." He shrugged, I smiled.

"Twinsies, they have an age limit. You don't make it, let it go. It isn't worth almost dying, do you hear me." I pouted. "We are Blacks, we have the name and the money. We don't need the fame."

The Twins nodded, "We promise dear sister."

"Good." I sighed. "Let's get some sleep." Arthur ran in the tent. "or not."

"There are attacks. Percy take Ginny and Ron to the trees. Twins take Harry, Hermione and Elsa. Bill and Charlie help who ever you can." Then he was gone again.

I handed Hermione my bag as we ran out. I kissed Charlie and Bill on the cheek before they left. Percy took Ginny and Ron to the left as we went right. Fred had grabbed Hermione and George had grabbed Harry, I ran behind them. I knew that this would hurt the twins but it had to be done so I slow down and turn left when they went right. I ran hard and fast, looking for Malfoy. I found him attacking some muggle born, I threw out a blocking spell and waited for him to turn. "Hello Lucuis."

"Black." He growled. "You shouldn't be here, little girl."

"Niether should you but then again you always did chose the coward way out." I spat.

He froze then sneered at me. "Crucio."

I screamed as pain ran through my body then it stopped. I laughed. "Was that the best you can do? Dear old Auntie was better."

"CRUCIO!" He shouted.

I arched my body, feet almost lifting off the ground as I screamed. Then I heard it, a voice, "Reducto." There was a thump and a hand on my face. "Elsa, are you alive?"

"Dr... Dra..?" I tried to speak.

"Shh, it is okay Elsa. I will protect you." I heard him fight with his father and two other voices that had joined in. He was out numbered. He cried out and I whimpered. "Hold on Elsa."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was bleeding. "Kreature!" I screamed there was a pop then a loud bang. Draco knelt beside me as Kreature took care of the Death eaters. "Draco, call Dobby. He will come for you. Need Arthur."

Draco nodded. "Dobby! Please!"

Dobby appeared, "Young Malfoy what do you need?"

"Please find Arthur Weasley. We need him." Draco asked then Dobby was gone.

Kreature took out one of the death eaters as Arthur, Moody, Bill and Charlie appeared with Dobby. The Twins, Harry and Hermione where moments behind them, Lucius shot another curse at me but Draco step infront of me and took. He screamed and I cried. "Draco!"

He looked up at me, "I am okay, wasn't that strong." He covered me and kissed my forehead. "Help is here."

I heard the battle and cried. Percy had shown up and kept the young ones back from us leaving the adults to fight wth Kreature. I heard Fred, "Elsa!?"

"Draco... I can't, it hurts."

He nodded down at me then looked at Fred. "She is fine, Fred. Took two bad Crucios before I got here, it hurts her to talk."

"Thank you Mal...Draco." Fred called out.

Draco nodded and looked down at me. "What happened to their hair?"

I laughed softly, "Not Weasleys. Blacks, brothers now. Magic vow."

"Wow, they don't look bad." Draco looked back at them, "Don't look bad at all."

I smirked, "George." Draco looked at me. "Fred is straight and Hermione's."

"Deal." Draco smirked as the fighting stopped and Lucius and the other two were captured and taken away. Draco sat beside me as his mother pulled him into her arms. "Mom, I had to help her."

"I know baby, I know." She kissed his cheek then turned to me. "How do you feel?"

I saw everyone walk to me but no one moved to close. "Hurt. Two Crucios, first one was weak but the second." I groaned as a shiver ran through my body. "I want daddy!" I cried, Narcissa wiped my tears away.

"We have sent for him dear, him and Ragnuk." She stated. "We must not move you right now."

I nodded, "Okay but Draco took a crucio for me too and Kreature, make sure they are..." I gripped Draco's hand as pain shot throught me and cut off my words.

Draco moved to me. "Elsa, I am okay. Father used them all the time on me. Kreature is fine as well." Draco moved the hair off my face. "You have focus on yourself now. Your brothers are really worried about you, so am I."

I nodded as I heard my name. "Elsa!" It was Sirius.

"Daddy!" I cried as he came to kneel next to me with Remus and Amelia behind him. "It hurts daddy but Draco helped me. He protected me."

Sirius looked Draco, reached over me to hug him before looking back at me. "Ragnuk went to grab the Healer then they will be here."

"We are here, Mr. Black." Ragnuk came into view with Binger. "Hello Elsa."

"Hey." I whispered.

Binger moved Draco slowly, knelt down beside me and reached for my stomuch. He closed his eyes and moved his hand over me, he smiled softly and he opened them. "You are fine Elsa. You will be sore for a day or two but you will fine. You must not stress yourself, do you hear me?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Binger and Ragnuk helped me sit up then Sirius helped me stand. I smiled but stumbled when Sirius let me go, Charlie and Bill caught me against thier chests. "Careful, there Little Dragon." Charlie whispered.

I smiled up at him, "Charlie, Bill, I am glad that you are okay."

"Not as glad as I am that you are." Bill smiled at me. He steadied me and stepped back but kept one hand on my waist.

Sirius looked at the hands then to Bill and Charlie, "Not sure how to take this."

I giggled, "Shut up dad." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Let's go home."

Everyone nodded, Kreature stood beside me and snapped his fingers. He popped all of us to the Manor, all but Alastor and Arthur. They were talking to some other people. Kreature went to make food as Charlie sat me on the couch and Fred and George surronded me. Fred kissed my cheek. "You were gone, we couldn't find you. Scared us so bad."

"Never again, never." George kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "Never. Stay safe and sound. No crazy, no danger."

Everyone didn't mention Draco or Narcissa as we ate, settled in the main room after Kreature vanished the furniture and made the floor blankets and pillows. We all fell asleep together, unsure how to handle what happened. Arthur, Ron and Ginny had gone home to Molly, who tried to send the twins a howler but Kreature exploded it before it opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The next couple of weeks were spent becoming a family, no fights, no porblems and no surprizes. Fred and George's names were added to the Vaults. Narcissa was given a Divorice and Draco adopted the Black last name. Molly had tried many time to tell the boys to come home but they laughed in her face. Sirius had her removed from all Black estates. In secret, Lily and James Potter's will was read. Harry claimed temperary Lordship of the Potters. Hermione spent much time with us, the Grangers came to visit as did the Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Luna was still her lovely self but everyone was use to her now. I worked on Neville's self-esteem, it helped after Luna accidently broke his dad's wand and he had to get a new one. He thanked her while Augusta raged, she shrugged her off and went about her day. Augusta tried to get Sirius to punish her but he agreed that Neville couldn't use his father's wand because it wouldn't have worked for him. Neville was much better after that.

Draco apoligized to everyone, including Hermione and Neville multiple times. Hermione and Fred were dating, Sirius watched them but trusted both. George and Draco were becoming closer but neither wanted to take it fast. Harry had told everyone that he was gay and he would no longer hide it. Blaize Zambini and Lee Jordan came to visit throughout the summer. Luna and Neville become close friends but were nothing more then that because Neville had a crush on Blaize. Remus and Sirius smiled and relaxed with each other to admit their love for each other was still very strong. I was happy for them. Amelia and her niece Susan came by often to visit. I was mending greatfully according Ragnuk, who came to visit as well. Charlie and Bill flirted with me but we were just friends. The day they left, they promised to write me and kissed me good bye on the cheek. After they left, I would sneak off to hurt down the Horcruxes, take them to Ragnuk and work on my magic and dueling. I had collected the cup, locket and Nagini. Ragnuk had gone after the ring, to avoid the curse. The only one left was Rowena's Diadem, and that was in Hogwarts.

Hermione and I sat in the library as Draco, Harry and the Twins flew around outside. I sighed. "Tomorrow we head to Hogwarts."

"Yep." Hermione looked up from her book. "You have been dreading it. Why?"

I closed my eyes, "Something bad is going to happen. I know it."

Hermione nodded, "Probably but we have each other. We will work it out."

I smiled, "I know." I can't wait to see people faces but first to put on a show.

That night at dinner, the Twins pouted. "You aren't in our house."

"Guys, I have never been in your house. This hasn't changed." I sighed. "Draco is in Slytherin and I am a Ravenclaw as is Luna. Everything will be okay. Only there is no rule against sitting at another house's table."

Harry smiled, "Which is why we are going to seat with you." The Twins and Hermione nodded. "Neville agreed."

Draco laughed, "Good idea, don't think I will be to welcomed at the Slytherin table."

I laughed, "Okay so we will still be with each other."

"Alright now that everything is settled, off to bed." Sirius stated. We smiled and ran off to bed, waiting for tomorrow.

Kreature woke us up the next morning for a giant breakfast. We ate until we were full then we left for the train. We drove to the station, walked through the barrior and placed our laggage on the trian. We waited for Luna, Susan, Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott. Blaize Zambini joined us as well. I smiled at Sirius and Remus as we got on the train. Narcissa couldn't make for some reason but promised to see us soon. We all joined in one compartment and began to retell stories of our summers.

We got off the train when we arrived and got into the carrages. That was the first time I saw them, I gasped and turned to Luna. "What are they?"

"Testrals." She answered.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death." Blaize finished and I knew that he could see them as well.

"Oh." I pouted and watched them lead us to school.

"Elsa." Fred called.

"Please don't ask me." I pleaded, they nodded and we were quiet.

Once inside the castle, we split. "Once the speach is over and we start to eat. We will be over." Neville stated.

Luna and I nodded before we sat down at the end of the table across from each other. "You okay Luna?"

She smiles, "Yes. You?"

"I will be." I smiled as the student filled in and Dumbledore stood.

He welcomed us, introduced our 'new' DADA teacher who was Alastor Moody, then told us there would be no Quittach. Everyone panicked but me and the others. He quieted the room and continued. He told us about the Tournament, the age limit which had everyone looking at the Twins for an outburst but they were smiling at me and Luna then he introduced the other schools. When everyone was sitting down, I stood and waited for Dumberdore to notice me. He ignored me so Snape spoke first. "What do you want Borden?"

I smirked. "It is Black, Professor. Elsa Aurora Black, Voice of the Lady Black." Everyone gasped but I continued. "Now incase no one has noticed my brothers are no longer Weasleys. Fred and George are also Blacks. Learn that name, Professor. It is my duty to inform everyone who is under the protection of Lady Black."

"Of course, Elsa. Go ahead." McGonagal smiled.

I nodded, "They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Black, Blaize Zambini, Lee Jordan and Susan Bones. Oh and of course myself, Fred and George. That being said, Lady Black wrote you a letter Dumbledore, well a howler." I pulled out the howler and opened it for everyone to hear. Hermione helped me magic my voice,

Dumbledore,

I will only say this once. Stay away from my children and their freinds. I have heard about this Tournament and my children and their friends have all taken a magicial oath not to join in or put their names in the cup. If any of thier names come out of that cup. I will hold you responsable. You and You alone for you already tried to kill my Sirius! You stay away from Harry, Albus. He is not yours to mold into some sort of weapon. Now have a good day and good luck with barbaric Tournament.

Elsa, dear. Don't forget to take it easy. The healer said that there will be random shocks from Crucio you were hit with at the Cup. Oh and your father would like you to get an autograph from Krum. Crazy little man, your father is.

Love you Dearies!

I giggle as I looked to the Twins, who are laughing on the ground. "Our dad is crazy."

Fred nods, "Yes, sister."

"Yes he is." George smiled. "See you in a minate."

"Of course!" I smiled before turning to Dumbledore. "All of our oaths were taking before Minister Fudge, just in case you were wondering." I turned and sat back down.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before standing to welcome everyone and started dinner. Draco and Blazie got up from the Slytherin Table and joined us as The twins, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Lee joined us as well. We began talking and eating. George and Draco sat close as did Hermione and Fred. Luna and Neville sat next to Harry. I laughed as Lee handed me a paper and a quil, I rolled my eyes and got up. Walking over to the Slytherin table, I waved at Krum. He smirked and waved me over. I giggled and walked over to him. Pansy stood up and went hit me but I lifted an eyebrow and she sat down. I stood next to Krum and held out the paper, he smiled and signed it. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear and he blushed but nodded. I walked back to my seat and began to eat.

"What did you say to him?" Fred asked.

I shook my head. "None of your buisness, brother dear. Now eat."

He nodded, "Of course, Sister mine."

We all ate then headed to our dorm, we hugged each other by and left. Luna and I headed into Ravenclaw, then we separated to our dorms. I laid down, closed the curtains and magicked them to stay closed and to block out any noise. I laid back and relaxed. I needed a plan to get to the Room of Requirements with Harry or the twins seeing me. I groaned, stupid map. Should have stolen it! If I could borrow it without them asking why, that would be great but they would ask why. I closed my eyes and relaxed enough to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Luna and I made Sirius spell our things so no one could take them. So the year wasn't spent with me chasing after my lost belongings. We spent most of are time hanging outside or in the library. We became friends with Victor and his friends, Vlad and Rovin. Fleur was shy and unsure at first but we helped her out of her shell and kept the idiots away form her. When I woke up the next morning, I smiled as I got dressed and walked out the common room. Luna stood and we walked to the Main Hall, the other were waiting for us and we sat down and began to eat. Draco came in, Blaize was half carrying him. He had a black eye and a busted lip. I gasped, George looked deadly. "Draco?"

Blaise growled, "They beat him up for being gay and a blood traitor."

I froze as the others help into his seat, when everyone sat down I screamed. "Baron!" Everyone turned to me as the Bloody Baron appeared before me. "Who?"

The Baron smiled, "Crabb, Goyle and Parkinson."

I growled and turned toward the professors, "Are you going to handle this or am I?"

Dumbledore stood up, "Miss Borden..."

"MY NAME IS BLACK!" I screamed. "Don't give me any of that they are children bullshit or that they are friend have a silly little disagreement. You are headmaster, it is your job to make sure this..." I point to Draco, "...does not happen!" I stepped closer as Peeves appeared beside me. "So I ask again, are you handling this or am I?"

Snape rolled his eyes, the other professors looked to Dumbledore all shock as he ignored me. Peeves laughed. "Bad move Old Dumby! Hogwarts has chosen her as it's champion, the Goblins have called her friend and she speaks for Lady Black but even more then that, dear Old Dumby. She is a Drake." The teachers gasped, Snape stood up and stare in awe as the air wiped around me and my eyes turned black. "Bad news, very bad news Old Dumby." Peeves shook his head.

I laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Guess that mean I am handling it." I tilted my head to smirked at him.

"No!" Snape held up his hands. "You need to be resting. You are right, it is our job to protect you. Crabb, Goyle and Parkinson. Dention for the rest of the year. Sixty point eachs and none of you are allow to go to the tasks, you will be spending them with Filch." Snape stated to everyone's surprise but I had calmed down. "Elsa, take Draco to Poppy with George. Potions is your first class you are excused."

McGonagal stood, "George you are as well."

George and I nodded, he picked Draco up and I carried our things as we walked. "It is going to be okay Drac. Poppy will help."

"Elsa... rape." he whispered.

I froze as George swore, "Fred stop her."

I ran toward them but Fred caught me around the middle. "You monsters! How could you do that to him? You beat because he gay then you rape him! I'll kill you! Do you hear me? No one will save you! No one! You are disgusting, all of you. Your whole house, you did nothing as this happened, nothing!"

Blaize stood up, "Not true. They kept me away from Draco and held me down. So I couldn't help him."

I screamed as Fred tried to calm me, "Shh, Little Lion. Draco is okay now. We will protect him. We wont leave him alone ever again."

"How could they Fred? How? He wasn't suppose to go through that. I warned him to be careful, all of you so that no one would have to go through what I did and it didn't help him." I cried into him, everyone gasped at my words.

Harry was at my side. "Draco will be okay. You warned us but you couldn't have known that we weren't safe here. Come on Princess, let's go see Draco."

I nodded but turned to glare at Crabbe and Goyle. "This isn't over. You monsters will get what you deserve! I promise it. This isn't over by a long shot. Hogwarts is ashamed to have you! Peeves, show them."

"Gladly Champion." Peeves smirked as he headed toward them, they tried to run but Krum and his friends stood in their way.

I walked out of the room and our little group followed, none of us making it to our classes as we waited with Draco. Half an hour later, Narcissa, Sirius and Remus arrived. They hugged Draco then me. "You did everything right, Princess." Sirius whispered. "I am so proud of you."

"I need to get out of here." I whispered.

Sirius nodded, Harry pulled out the map and handed it to me, "So you can avoid company."

I nodded and wondered around the school. I walked and turn then walked some more. Up the down, left then right until I was truely lost. I sighed, opening the map. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." The map sprang to life.

"Well that is a great password." A voice called out. I gasped and turned around but nothing, I waved my hand and light filled the room I was in. Before me stood Salazar, well a painting of him. "Hello Little one."

"Salazar?" I smiled softly then frowned.

"I know Little one. I can't believe what my house has become." He looked sad, "Forgive me."

"It was not your fault."

"It wasn't yours either." He countered. I nodded, "Head to the room of requirements, wish for a place to be comforted. It will help."

I nodded and headed to the seventh floor, I paced the wall and focused on what I wanted. When the door appeared, I smiled softly and walked in. The room was colored in browns and golds with splashes of red. "So beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Little Lion." His voice sounded soft.

I turned expecting a painting but he was there. "Godric? How?"

"The room appearantly if two people wish for the same thing, can share time." He walked to me and held me. "What is wrong?"

"A friend was raped by his house mates, I lost control. I wanted them dead, I still do Godric." I whispered.

He kissed my neck, "I am sorry Little Lion. You are not at fault for this. It will be okay." He kissed my forehead and stepped back. "We met the Twins. Helped them."

"They said as much." I whispered.

"I wanted you happy, Little Lion." Godric smiled, "I wish it could be with me but I know it can't. It is here, Elsa." He pointed and there it was. The Diadem. I smiled as I held my hand out for his sword, he handed it over. I broke it and exploded. "I will always love you Little Lion."

I turned around and he was gone but his sword remained. I cried as I shrunk the sword and Diadem and place them in my pockets. "I will always love you too Godric." I left the room and ran back to the Medical Wing where father had called Ragnuk and Binger.

They looked at me, Draco sat up. "Elsa."

I shook my head, still crying. I ran and hugged him before turning to Ragnuk. "It is done." I pulled out the Diadem, resized it and handed it over.

"How?" He asked.

"An old friend offered his help." I stated as the tears started again. I pulled out the sword, resized it and handed it back Ragnuk. "It is yours now."

Ragnuk stared at it as he held it before turning to me, "You met Godric Gryffindor."

I cried as nodded, "All of them Ragnuk. Please keep it safe." I smiled. "The horcruxes are gone, Harry is free and Riddle just a human now."

Ragnuk smiled, "You are a very special witch but I guess you knew this." I nodded, "Only a special witch could get Godric Gryffindor to fall in love with her knowing that they could never be."

"How did you know?" I asked, everyone gasped around us.

He tilted the handle, "To protect my Little Lion, Elsa Aurora Black." The others gasped and I fell to my knees. "He must have added it after you left."

I held a hand to my heart. "Oh Godric. What did you do?"

"There is more." Ragnuk stated. "He made you his heir. No one knew who his Little Lion was but it was you. You are the Heir of Gryffindor. So you can give Sirius back the Black ring and except the Gryffindor one and it would not cause a problem."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You fool, Godric. You fool, I love you." I nodded to Ragnuk. "How?"

"Take off the Black ring." I did and handed it to Sirius. "Sirius, accept it."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, accept this ring and the Lordship of the House of Black until the day that I breath no more." The ring appeared on his finger and he smiled. "Elsa?"

I held up my hand, "Now?"

"What you said before but said Gryffindor instead Black." He smiled.

I nodded, stood up and put my left hand over my heart. "I, Elsa Aurora Black, claim my Drake blood as the Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor. Let the power run through me until the day my heir proceeds me. So mote it be." I gasped as the power flew through me. I cried out and fell to my hands as my new power joined itself with my Drake blood. "Oh Godric! It hurts."

Ragnuk held me, "It is almost done, Little Lion."

I nodded my head and waited until the pain stopped and sighed. "Shit! That was intense."

"You did marverlous Lady Gryffindor." Ragnuk smiled, I looked at him. "You gave me permission as Lady Black, not Lady Gryffindor."

"Oh, You can call me Elsa, Ragnuk." I smiled, he nodded. "Why did he do it?"

"He never moved on." Ragnuk stated, I gasped. "He loved you and wanted you to be happy. Happy and protected. He left you a letter and some other things, that I shall go get right now. Elsa, I ask that you keep the sword until this year is over."

I nodded my head, we knew that my name was going to be call. I told him, he trained my in sword fighting. "Of course Ragnuk."

He handed it back to me, "I will return." He left.

I ran my hand down the words and noticed that the 's' and 'b' in my name were snakes. "Fools, the both of you." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Elsa?" Charlie's voice took me out of my bubble.

I gasped, turned and saw everyone watching me. I had known our little group was here, I knew that our parents were here but I didn't know that Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Amelia and Augusta had joined. Professor Snape and McGonagal were here as well. I covered my mouth as I stared at Charlie, "I'm so sorry." I began to cry and buried my face in my hands. "I couldn't tell you."

Arms surrounded me, "Little Drag... Lion, don't cry." Charlie whispered.

I shook my head, "No, you call me Dragon. Please, that is why you are differnet, please." I looked at him.

He nodded and wiped my tears. "Okay Little Dragon." He lifted me into his arms, "How did this happen?"

I looked around then laid my head against him. "I was taken from a future where we were losing to change the past and save as many as I could." I whispered but everyone heard me.

"Elsa?" Hermione asked the unspoken question, I nodded.

"Sirius had dead and I never knew he was my father until Bellatrix attack me and told me. She had killed him. Remus stopped her from killing me but he died too. Fred..." I cried out, "Fred pushed Percy out from under a falling wall. Harry had to die as well. Dumbledore was dead and Snape was head master. You let the death eaters take over our school, not that you had a choice but it was horrible." I shivered. "The Founders called me to the past with someone else that I have to save. Everyone thinks that him and his wife are dead but they are just trapped. They gave me a job and I am almost done with it. The horcruxes was the first part of it, I'm not telling you the second because you would try to stop me and ruin everything."

Charlie hugged me close. "Calm down, we have trusted you this far."

"This is hard for me and your brothers but we will not stop you." Sirius stated as the Twins nodded.

Ragnuk walked back into the room carrying a box. I turned to him. Ragnuk set the box on Draco's bed and handed me a scroll. I stared at it, Charlie hugged tighter and I unrolled it and Godric's voice rang out.

Little Lion

I know that this won't make sense yet but I have made you my heir. I love you, you stole my heart the moment you threatened to hit Helga in the face. I am sorry that I couldn't save you from the horrors that you had to suffer before fourth year. I know that you will have to complete the task we have given you but I wish that I could stop from happening it at all. It helps that I know you are no longer alone. You father is there and he will give his life to protect you, Little Lion, after all he is a Griffindor as are your new brothers. I can see what you meant when you said the twins are your best friends. They love you very much, it surprised Salazar when they took the oath so we intervined to save them as well. They of course charmed Rowena in seconds.

Being the heir to Gryffindor gives you control of Hogwarts and those it houses. So if you would be so kind and get rid of Binns, I would be greatful. I hate hearing his hatered for my Goblin friends. I hope that Ragnuk is still there and can help you with everything that you need. Now know that as the heir of Gryffindor, you are above all house. All. The heirs to Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff are beneath you but must be found. Don't get that annoyed look with me. Slytherin had another heir besides Riddle. Someone call Flint, Marcus I believe. Ravenclaw is Lovegood, the Luna that you talk about. What we don't understand is why Neville is Gryffindor when he is the heir to Hufflepuff, must be more of Dumbledore's work but he can still claim it. When all houses are claimed. Hogwarts and everything it houses is under your control. Don't worry about this Flint, he will believe you. Salazar promises.

Now I know you are quite angry that I did move on from you but I told you from the beginning that there is no one like you. I was happy to love you and be alone. Now don't give up on love, little lion. Don't push it away because you believe you must do as I did. Follow your heart as your Twins say. I love you and you love me, it is okay to move on.

One last thing, we found the painting! It is in the Chamber of Secrets. He is waiting for you, Ragnuk needs to go with. I now that Basilisk is dead but we do not know what Dumberdore has added since Harry left it. Be safe and your uncle will be with you soon.

Ever Yours,

Godric.

After thought, Salazar wishes Draco good health and he promised that Draco will be protected forever more.

I was crying as the letter fell into my hands. Neville stood beside Augusta, hand over his heart. "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, claim my heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff. So mote it be." There was a flash and a silver ring appeared on his hand.

"I, Luna Marie Lovegood, claim my heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw. So mote it be." Luna said standing behind him, a flash of light and a black ring with a blue gew appeared of her finger. "Well I guess we need to find Flint."

"I can write him." Blaize stated. "He is a friend."

"Elsa?" Harry asked. "What painting? What uncle?"

I looked at him. "Your father." I stood, walked Ragnuk. "The rest can wait. I want James, now." Ragnuk nodded and held out his hand, I took it. "Kreature!"

The elf appeared, "Lady Gryffindor."

"It is Elsa to you." I told him, he nodded as he took my hand. "The Chamber under the school please." With that we were gone. I felt us past the magic charms as we landed before the statue of Salazar. I looked to Kreature. "We are looking for a painting of James and Lily Potter." Kreature nodded and began to look. "Ragnuk, I don't know how to handle this. What if I am not good enough for him."

Ragnuk smiled at me, "He chose you. That is what makes you good enough. He knew you before and trusts you."

"I have found it it Elsa." Kreature called, we ran to his voice. It was behind a statue that on the right. "They are here Elsa."

I smiled as James stood in the painting. He placed his hand in it and smiled, "Elsa, I have missed you."

"Not as much as I have you." I whispered as I placed my hand on his. "Hello James."

James pulled Lily to his side. "This is Lily."

"Hello Lily, we must hurry. Harry is waiting on us." I smiled and stepped back.

Ragnuk stepped foward, placeing his hands on the frame. He began to chant. The wind picked, the floor shook and a scream sounded from somewhere. There was a black and green flash of light, a loud bang and the frame expoled into dust. I started coughing but started as I heard three other coughs with mine. I looked up and saw Lily and James Potter standing beside Ragnuk. I screamed and jumped on James. He laughed and hugged me close. "I think we should get out of here. Kreature, can you help us."

"Yes Lord Potter." Kreature snapped his fingers and we were back in the Medicial Wing.

Lily gasped, "Oh Harry you're so big."

"Mom? Dad?" Harry whispered in shock.

James laughed, "I'll hug you in a second son. But Goldie here need this to keep calm, then I am all yours."

Harry laughed, "Understand. I'll just hold mom." Lily giggled, ran to him, he grunted and sighed.

I began to cry. "He made me his heir, Prongs. His Heir!"

James hugged me tighter, "I know Goldie, I know." He kissed my hair. "He couldn't have chosen anyone better. I know this is a lot to take in but you can do this." He walked us over the an empty bed beside Draco and sat down. "You are so strong Goldie, so brave, so smart and loyal. You fit all the molds for a witch and so much more. There will never be anyone like you, you have so much to carry but soon it will be over and you can relax."

I nodded into him, "I know Uncle Prongs, I know." I pulled back and smiled at him. "Thanks."

James smiled, "Any time Goldie."

I giggled, "Goldie?"

"GoldWing, Goldie." James smirked. "Your new Marauder nickname."

"Sounds perfect." I hugged him then let go and got down.

James smiled, stood and pulled Harry into his arms, "You are more then I imagined you to be."

"How are you alive?" Harry whispered.

"We were never dead, curse to a painting and stuffed into the Chamber." James stated. "I don't know why but I am glad for it."

"So am I." Sirius stated behind Harry. "Prongs, Lily, I don't... Petunia."

James growled and pulled Harry away to look into his eyes. "We know what Petunia did to you and I promise. This summer, we will make regret it." He turned to me. "Frank?"

I shook my head, "Haven't had time."

James smirked, "After this year." I nodded. "When is the naming?"

"Tonight." I spat.

James tensed and Lily growled, "Well we will deal with that later. Elsa, you have a box to go through."

Ragnuk smiled and brought the box over to the empty bed, I sat down and openned it. I pulled out a small box, openning it to show a locket. The chain was silver and the locket itself was silver with a golden jewel, under the jewel was Godric's shield. Inside the locket was a painting of Twins and Sirius. I pulled it over my head before pulling out a journal, opening it I gasped. It was Salazar's potions. There were four more in the box. Setting them aside, I reached in the box and pulled out another box. Inside it was a deep royal red dress, I unfolded it and gasped. "Oh Godric!" Smiling I set it aside. I pulled out the last item in to box, it was a wand. It was black with a golden handle. I gribbed it and felt it accept my magic.

"That is Merlin's wand." Ragnuk stated as he joined me. "This he must have wanted you to have from the begining because he has also given you his vaults."

I nodded, "Thank you Ragnuk." I put the Journals and the dress into the box. "Kreature, can you take this to my room."

Kreature smiled. "To your new room, Elsa. You are Godric's heir. You are now sleeping in his chambers. Just as Longbottom will take Helga's and Luna will take Rowena."

I smiled, "Thank you Kreature."

Neville nodded and Luna smiled, "Will you move our things as well Kreature?"

"Of course Mistress Luna and Master Neville." Kreature took the box and was gone.

I put Merlin's wand in my hidden wand holder, stood up and walked over to everyone. "So if anyone has questions. Ask now."

Draco smiled. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Then we have no questions, we trust you. So who is ready for tonight?"

"I am." Fred laughed. "Who do you think the champions will be? Besides Krum."

Harry glared, "How do you know Krum will be one?"

Fred smirked, "Because he is Krum, one of the greatest his school has. That and you like him."

Harry blushed, James smiled. "It doesn't matter if my son likes him or not. He will probably be chosen on what is in his heart." Harry looked at James in shock. "I don't care who you like Harry as long as you are happy."

Harry hugged him, "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." James smiled. "Now who else?"

"I think that Fleur girl will be one. She seems to be the leader of the school." Hermione stated.

"I agree." Blaize nodded, "So what about Hogwarts?"

"Well there is that kid from ravenclaw." Neville started.

Luna and I growled. "No!" Luna started shaking. "He wont be chosen."

I nodded, "Someone else. Maybe from Gryffindor." I knew it was Cedric but I said nothing.

"Guess we will have to wait." Blaize shrugged as the door open and a young man with black hair and brown eyes walked in. He wore jeans and a green shirt. "Marcus?"

Marcus smiled, "I got your letter, I was close so I thought I would just show up. They said that you were in here with Draco." He walked over. "Are you okay Draco? I don't know what you looked like before but I know what Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson look like now." He growled softly. "The whole school, some of the ghosts and Dumstrum took a shot at them."

Draco smiled, "Thanks for telling me. I am better now." Marcus hugged him softly before turning to Theo.

"So Heir of Slytherin?" Marcus lifted an eyebrow. Theo pointed to me and Marcus smiled at me. "Hello Elsa. I heard your last name changed."

I stared at him. "You're Marcus Flint? You said you name was Alex!"

Marcus laughed, "Sorry, I was trying to hide. Forgive me?"

"I guess Marcus." I walked around and hugged him. "I need you to hold your left hand over your heart and repeat after me, okay?" Marcus nodded and placed his left hand over his heart. "I, Marcus whatever your middle name is Flint, claim my heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin. So mote it be."

Marcus smiled. "I, Marcus James Flint, claim my heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin. So mote it be." The ring appeared on his finger and closed his eyes as a flash of green light surrounded him. After a moment he stood up and smiled. "So what now?"

"Now we control Hogwarts." I smiled. "All of it! I know that tonight after the naming of champions is going to be hard but we have to let the Tournament happen. Do you understand?" Marcus nodded, "Neville and Luna?" they nodded.

"They are the heirs too?" Marcus asked.

Neville smiled, "Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw." Luna smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back.

"Congrats Neville and you as well beautiful." Marcus smirked as Luna giggled. He turn to me. "Gryffindor." I held up my hand to show him the ring. "I will help you in what ever you need."

"Good, you now have access to Salazar's chambers here so you can stay." I smile.

"Sounds good." Marcus nodded. "They called everyone to the main hall for the naming, so lets head there and cause some much need chaos my lovelies."

I laughed, Draco got up and George was right beside him as we walked down to the Main Hall together and sat down on the last row of benches. The cup sat in the middle and we waited for Dumbledore to stand beside it.

"This year the Tournament is hell here at Hogwarts, we are here not to fight but to gain new friends and allys." He started and it took everything in me not to growl. "The first champion is..." The cup burst up in blue flames and a piece of paper flew out. "Victor Krum." We all stood and cheer, he looked toward me and nodded softly. I had asked him to not leave the room until the naming was done. "If you would go into the room behind the tabl.."

"I vill stay and vait vor da ovthers." Victor cut him off and stood before the table.

Dumbledore frowned but nodded. "The next champion is..." The cup burst into flame again and a paper flew out. "Fleur Delacour."

We applauded her as she walked to Victor and cut off Dumbledore. "I will wait az well." Her English wasn't as bad as I remembered.

Dumbledore turned to the cup as it burst fourth and grabbed the paper. "And our third champion is... Cedric Diggory."

We stood and cheered as Cedric walked down to Victor and Fleur, they shook hands and waved to us as the cup exploded once more and a piece of paper flew out. Dumbledore grabbed it as everyone froze. Cedric stepped forward, "That isn't possible, only three schools, three champions."

"The fourth champion is..." Dumbledore paused and looked up at me. "Elsa Black."


	12. Chapter 12 & 13

_**Sorry this is two chapters, Hope you'll forgive me. Love ya**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Everyone turned to me as I glared at Dumbledore. Victor stepped forward. "Impossible, she swore an oaff on magic. She did not put her name in. Someone is trying to get her hurt."

Fleur stood between Victor and Cedric. "You can't expect her to complete. Zhe iz too young! Zhe wantz notzing to do witz zhe the Tournament!"

I stepped down from the bench, Sirius grabbed my hand. I shook my head and walked away from my family to step to Dumbledore. "You are at fault for this! You did not protect your students as you were sworn to do! Now I must compet in this barbaric Tournament or lose my magic! You will pay for you ignorance!" I walked back to Victor, who hugged me. Fleur glared at Dumbledore and Cedric moved to hug her.

"Let us vait back in da room vor da leaders." Victor stated before leading me away as shouts rang out into the room. We walked back into the room and waited. "Vill you be okay, Elza?"

I sighed and looked at them, "I have to compete or lose my magic. I did not enter but I will not lose my magic. They want us to hate each other to fight for first but if we work together, maybe we can make them see that this Tournamet is stupid. Hopefully they will never do it again."

Cedric nodded, "I agree, we can all survive if we do this together."

Fleur nodded, "I agreed witz zhem, Victor."

Victor nodded, "Then ve are togver."

We nodded as the door opened and Our Headmaster, Fleur's Headmistress, and the Minister workers came in. Amelia walked to me. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." I sighed, "I told you someone should have been guarding the cup."

Amelia tensed, "And I told Dumbledore to make sure somebody was. Apparently, he can not be trusted."

"Amelia..." Dumbledore started.

"It is Madam Bones, to you." Amelia snapped. "My goddaughter has to compete in this because you did not care enough! This will be your last year as headmaster Dumbledore, I promise you."

"Now that is..." Dumbledore tried again but I cut him off.

"As heir to Gryffindor, I agree." Everyone turned to me, I held up my hand. "I also know that the Heirs to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin will agree, shall we go see since they are out there waiting for me?"

Dumbledore stood shock but the Minister nodded, "Yes Lady Gryffindor, if you wont mind."

I nodded ot him, grabbed Victor's hand. Fleur grabbed Cedric and we walked out into the room where my family was waiting. I turned to Neville, "Lord Hufflepuff." Then to Luna, "Lady Ravenclaw." Finally to Marcus, "Lord Slytherin." I turned to Dumbledore. "Madam Bones informed Dumbledore that this would be his last year as Headmaster, I told the Minister that we agreed."

Marcus smirked and nodded as Luna stood beside him and smiled sweetly. "Lord Slytherin and I were just discussing the choices for the new headmaster."

Neville walked up to Dumbledore. "Albus, you were warned at the begining of the school year, you should have listened." He turned to the Ministry. "We are all in agreement that Dumbledore leaves Hoqwarts after the Tournament."

Dumbledore stood there shock as I walked to Sirius, who hugged me tightly. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yes daddy." I giggled. "Viktor, Cedric, Fleur and I are going to work together. Keep each other alive."

Remus, Sirius, Narcissa and Augusta smiled. Sirius looked to them, "We are going to be helping Elsa, you are more then welcome to join us as well."

"Thank you." Cedric smiled sofly as Viktor and Fleur nodded. "Well it is getting late, I am heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow for Quittach runs Elsa?"

Everyone looked confused but I smiled, "Of course Ced, tell the other that I will be there as I always am. Oh and tell that idiot Felix not to call me Lady Black or Gryffindor."

Cedric smirked, "Oh but my lady, he is your faithful servent." I glared at him, he held up his hands in surrender. "I'll tell him but wiether he listens are not is another thing completely. Night Elsa May." He turned and ran off to his house.

"I'll get you tomorrow Cedie!" I shouted after him, he chuckled. I sighed and turned toward the others, who were looking at me confused. "What? You can't really expect us to go a full year without playing. I mean, that is barbaric." I laughed as the Twins and Harry glare at me. "Oh don't look at me like that, I tried to wake you up but Harry sent a hex at me and the Twins turned me and my lovely hair orange." I shrugged, "So you are on your own." I turn to the other Heirs, "I'm going to bed, see you later." Then to Fleur and Viktor. "Thank you both. Viktor, you coming tomorrow?"

Viktor walked to me, kissed my cheek dispite Sirius's glare. "Always, little Princess. Good night." He smiled as Fleur hugged me and walked away together.

I giggled before looking Fudge, "Was there anything else you needed?"

Fudge smiled, "No. Have a good night. The first task is three weeks away." He and the other Ministry officials left, the Professors left as well leaving me, the Heirs and my little family.

I turned and walked to the door, "Well night, I have an early morning. Uncle James, it is good to see you. Uncle Remus, the full moon is two days away and Daddy stay out of trouble." She walked out of the day as she heard the kids laugh. "Kreature?" He appeared beside him. "Hey where is my room?"

Kreature smiled, "This way My Lady." Kreature led her up the stairs to one of the so-called empty towers, he stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful lion. "This is Paddy, Godric's lion, my lady."

Elsa laughed, "Thank you Kreature." He popped away and she reached out to touch the lion, who purred softly and opened the portrait. She stepped inside her new home. It was beautiful and extravigent. The colors were brown, gold and little bits of green, silver and blue. She laughed at the size of his chambers, she knew that he built this with her in mind and she loved him all the more for it. There was a kitchen, library, large bathroom, living area and a big bedroom. The bed was the size of her school bed times four. She loved how he made the room colors blue and silver. She turned around and sat ont the couch. "Home, sweet Home." She began to relax, when she heard a snap and the sound of a door openning. She sat up and looked around. "Hello?" There was a low growl as she heard paws walked toward her. She waited and gasped when a small lion padded it's way into the room. She walked to it and knelt down beside it, "Well hello."

There was a letter attched to it's collor, she unclipped it and opened it. It was Salazar's voice that met her this time.

Hello Goldie,

Yes I talked to James after he came up with the name. This is your lion. You will find, in the school's byline that familiars are allowed to be with you all the time, no matter what they are. He is yours. He was born to Paddy but stayed asleep and never grew as he waited for you. He is your to love, train and name.

Rowena and Helga say hello and Godric, well Godric is busy building his chambers to do anything else but he loves you.

Ever your brother, Salazar

Elsa smiled as she lifted the lion cub into her arms and walked back to the couch. "Well littli lion, what should we name you?" THe lion looked up at her. "Honestly, I think I should name you Zar, after Salazar." The lion licked her hand. "You like Zar." Another lick. "Good, shall we go to bed Zar?" Zar got up and walked to her bedroom, she smiled and followed him, he tried to climb up the bed but was still to small, so she helped him. She changed into her pajamas and laid down. She snuggled with Zar and fell asleep.

**Chapter 13**

**The next day**

"Lady Gryffindor, it is Dobby. You asked him to wake you up." Elsa heard the elf squeek.

"Thank you Dobby, don't worry. Zar wont hurt you." She sat up, Dobby nodded and popped away. "Come on Zar. It is time for flying." She got up, changed into a pair of jeans and a off the shoulder black tee shirt. I slipped into my black vans, grabbed my firebolt, pulled my hair up and ran to the door where Zan was waiting. I picked him up, then to my broom then the large window off to the left. I smirked, hopped on to the broom, holding Zar close and flew out of the window. Zar sat up in my arms and let out a sound like a laugh, I smiled and flew us around and down until I saw the others already at our field. "Cedric?"

Everyone looked up at me, Cedric smiled. "Hey Elsa."

"Hey so last night, I found my Familiar. No one is allowed to panic, got it?" I stated, everyone nodded. I landed, jumped off and placed Zar on the ground. There were a few gasped, a few 'ahhs' but Cedric laughed. I smiled, "So shall we begin?"

Everyone got on there brooms and head for the sky, Cedric smiled. "You ready to be beat?"

"You wish, Ceddie." I smirked as I got on my broom. "Zar, behave and stay here. No wondering off." I took off in to the sky and turned around to see Zar lay on the ground, I smiled as we bagan to throw arould the Quaffle. We raced from one end to the other, I won with Cedric not far behind. Viktor showed up with my family far behind. Unfortunatly, the Weasleys were there as well. I growled at them, I flew toward them. Zar saw them and growled, Ginny screamed and Molly pointed her wand at him. I roared, grabbing her by her coller lifting her into the air. Everyone shocked by my actions. "Cedric, get Zar."

Cedric flew down, picked up Zar and took off in to the sky. "He is safe."

I dropped Molly, "I don't why you are here, personal I don't bloody well care but you point your wand at my familiar again and I'll break it!" I growled, Molly gasped as Arthur stepped beside her.

"They are here to apologise and tell you something." Arthur stated, I looked at him and sighed.

"Say your apologise, I will be down soon. We were just waiting for Viktor to finish." I took off before they could say anything, Viktor already in the sky with Zar in his arms. I flew up to him and took Zar. "You okay, Buddy?" He licked my hand, "Good. Hey Viktor. Ready?"

"Yes, can your race with him?" Viktor smirked.

I smirked, "Oh don't worry. I will be fine." We flew to the end on the field, everyone spread out to the sides, Cedric waited at the other end. "Ready."

Viktor smirked, "Set."

Cedric laughed. "Go." We took off as fast as are firebolts would go. Viktor was fast but he used his speed at the begining, I waited until the end. I pushed forward and sped past Cedric as the others went wild. I sat up, turned and smiled at Viktor. "The winner is Elsa."

Viktor laughed, "You are fast. Why don't you play?" He asked as we landed on the ground.

"Because I am good." I smirked. "I don't want everyone to know me as a player before they know me as Elsa." He nodded, shook my hand and headed up again as I walked to my family and the Weasleys. "Ced? Firebolt?" Cedric flew down, shruck his broom, grabbed mine and took it for a spin. I turned to Molly, "What do you want?"

Molly glared at me but Arthur cleared his throat and she sighed, "Dumbledore told me from the begining who you were. I was to keep you as far from Harry as I could. I was to make you look dark to him and then somehow get you killed." I tensed, Zar growled. I lefted him closer and hummed to him, he relaxed. Molly glared at the lion, I growled. "He knew that you were special, that you would ruin our plans. He has been placing you under spells for a very long time."

"I know." I smirked, she gasped as everyone but James looked confused. "Don't worry they are gone now. Thanks to Salazar and James, of course."

James laughed. "So Zar, huh?"

"He was a gift from Salazar, I thought it would be nice. He likes it. Want to hold him?" I held him out, James laughs and takes the lion into his arms. Zar snuggled into him and licked his hand. "He likes you!"

"You sure? Maybe he just likes Stag?" Remus asked, James glared at him.

"Zar, you don't like Stag, do you?" I ask. Zar looked at me and growls before placing his head back down. "Good. Do you like doggies?" Another growl. I smirked, "Do you like werewolves?" Zar lifted his head, licks his lips and hums.

"Not funny Elsa." Remus growled.

I giggled, "I had to ask Uncle Moony. It was the right thing to do." I smiled sweetly as everyone laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. "You know you love me." He smirked before I turned to Molly. "Molly, I have freed Mya, Harry, Neville, the Twins and Luna." I stepped to her. "Who else is there that you and Albus have controlled?"

Molly gasped and took a step back. Everyone looked between the two of us. "I don..."

"It would not be smart to lie to me, Molly." I smirked as I lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

Molly growled but looked terrified. "Bellatrix, is has been under our control since her fourth year. Regulus, since Sirius arrived at Hogwarts." I gasped and clinched my hands together. "Peter, since his fifth year." James, Remus and Sirius growled. "Petunia, since Lily's second year." Lily gasped. "And... and..."

I closed my eyes and growled. I gripped her throut, "Fudge, Amelia are you listening?" They nodded, "Good. Harry, I am so sorry." He looked confused but nodded as I turned to stare Molly in the eyes. "How long has Albus been controling Tom Riddle the man known as Voldemort?" Everyone gasped but didn't speak.

Molly tried to fight me but her eyes glased over as Zar began to growl, she sighed. "Dumbledore began turning him into a dark wizard the day he went to tell him that he was a wizard. From the beginning, Tom has been under Dumbledore's control and will continue to be until he dies. His death after he kills Harry will make Dumbledore the most trusted and powerful wizard in the world. No one will ever stand up to him and he will give me the Potter fortune when Ginny get pregnant with Harry's child. When I have it, Ginny will be locked away as will the rest of those ungreatful brats of mine. Then I will rule by Albus' side as Arthur becomes my servant."

I let her go, she feel to the ground and I began to wobble. "Elsa!" Cedric cried out as he raced to catch me as I fell to the ground. "Elsa, wake up. Please." Cedric placed me on the ground, kneeling beside me and moving the hair off my face. "Elsa, damn it don't do this now. Don't lose control. Els..." I gasped, my eyes openned and they were pure black, Cedric moved away. "Shit!" He turned to the others on their broom. "Everyone get down now!"

They flew down and began to head to the castle as a roar ripped its way from my throat. Viktor landed beside me as Fleur moved beside Cedric. "Zhe iz lozing control, we muzt move her to the middle of the field."

Cedric and Viktor lifted me and moved me to the middle of the field and moved back still watching. I clenched my fist as I began to glow, Zar moved closer but not within reach. Give in to the fire my Lady. I heard in my head, I closed my eyes and relaxed into the anger. Suddenly, something in me snapped. My body lifted itself off the ground and spun as it grew in size, I felt myself grow and my skin grew scales. Suddenly pain shot through my back as the wings pierced the skin, I roared out. The was deep and animalistic and I knew I had shifted into a Drake. I felt my claws hit the ground and my wings expained. You are beautiful my Lady. I turned to Zar, my sight was amasing. Yes my Lady it is me. I turned my head slowly to the others, I laid down on the ground and watched them. Cedric walked forward slowly, Fleur gripped his arm and walked with him, Viktor follow.

Cedric walked to stand in front of my nose. "Elsa, you are beautiful. Your scales are dark blue but they shine. Your eyes are black but your wings are huge. Stretch them out, look."

I turned my head to the side, stretching my wings out. They almost reached each end of the field. I smiled and turned back to Cedric, he reached forward and placed a hand on my nose. Fleur stepped forward, "You really are beautiful, Drake. One of the greater creatures amoung our world."

I bowed my head lower to her. Viktor smiled, "I wonder how much faster you are in this form?"

I looked to him, growling softly before turning to Zar. Sirius. Zar nodded, walked over to Sirius, bit his robe and pulled him to my side, I laid flat on the ground and nudged him. James laughed. "Pads, she wants you to ride."

Srius looked at me, I nodded my head. He laughed and climbed on my back and held on to one of the small horns on my back. I stood up, pushed off slowly with my feet, and my wings took off on their own and we were flying. Sirius swore once but laughed. "Else, princess. This is amasing." I sped around the castle, over the lake then back again. I landed, laid down and he jumped off. He walked around to my nose, "Thank you."

Zar? I looked to him. Relax, focus on your heartbeat. Remember your human body. I closed my eyes and focusd. Suddenly I was I felt myself changing back into a human. I cried out as the wings pulled back in but they left a tattoo on my back and down my arms. My eye sight flickered in between dragon sight and human sight before settling between the two. I lifted my head as my hair fell over my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around me before I realised that my clothes had been distroyed. I felt a robe being placed over my body and looked to see Viktor watching me. "Elsa?

"Thank you Viktor." I placed my arms in the sleeves, gripped it closed and held out my hand. He took it and lifted me to my feet. I wobbled but quickly got my body under control. I looked around at everyone. "I think I might be tired."

Remus laughed, walking to me, he lifted me into his arms. "You just turned into a dragon, you need to sleep." I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes as we started to the castle.

"Wait!" I called out. I pushed him to turn a little. "Vik, you lost." He blushed and glared at me. "Hey we had a deal, I promise it wont end bad."

Victor sighed, turned to Harry. "Harry?" Harry turned to him slowly, blushing softly. "If this makes you uncomfortable, blame Elsa." Viktor stepped to him, gripped him behind the neck and kissed him deeply. Harry gasped in shock but relaxed into him and kissed him back, making Viktor growl as he pulled back. "Will you go with me do the dance?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Viktor."

Viktor smiled, kissed him again then ran off. I laughed, "Your welcome! Viktor!" He turned to wave at me, I giggled. "You too Harry."

"Thank you Elsa." Harry smirked. "So who are you taking?"

I opened my mouth but then shut it. "Crap! I knew I forgot something." Everyone laughed at me, "Do you think I could get away with asking Peeves?"

"No!" Lily answered. "You will ask a boy."

"Why?" I whined and pouted. "I don't wanna."

Remus smiled down at me, kissed me forehead. "Come on Cub. Let's you some rest." He carry me inside, down the corridor to the right and through a door behind a portrait of four wizards playing chess.

Inside I noticed the books, "Luna?"

"Yes, this is my room." Luna giggled.

"Nice. Mine is at the top of a tower." I smirked as Remus set me down, I laid back and he covered me up. "Wake me if I am not up by dinner."


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Morning of the first task**

I was nervous, why wouldn't I be? I was facing a dragon. A mothering dragon! This could go wrong so many ways. In the last week, I had punched Rita Skeeter in the face, yelled at Albus and attacked Goyle for thinking that it was okay to touch Draco. Now I stood here, pacing in my chambers. I was freaking out. When Harry told me and Cedric about the Dragons, why almost fainted. I mean I new that it was going to happen but still. In thoery and real life, is two differnet things. Bill and Charlie were here to cheer me on, well Charlie was working too but. James was panicking as well. He wanted to tell Siri and Remy about the three tasks but I told him no. I had enough to deal with, Professor 'Moody' was trying to kill me. I was going crazy, very slowly. Zar never left my side.

'Elsa. It is time.' Zar spoke, I nodded. I picked him up and carryed him out of my chambers. I set him down and we walked down the stairs to the main hall where my family was waiting. I could see their fear and smiled. 'You will do wonderfully.' I scratched Zar's head and went to hug my family.

"Are you going to eat?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head. "I will after the Task. I have to head down but I wanted to say I love you."

Everyone hugged me, Sirius last. "You are my daughter, if I could protect you, I would. Be safe and come back to me."

"I love you daddy. Watch Zar." I whisper as I turned and walked away form them. I walked to the stands that would surround my dangerous task, I ran into Cedric on the way. "Hey Ced."

"Hey Elsa May." He smiled, "So how not scared are you?"

I giggled, "About holy crap let's run, not scared. You?"

"About, wrote my will for when I die, not scared." He whispered.

"You wont die, just remember what I said." He nodded as we walked to out tent. Fleur and Viktor were already there. "Hey Viktor, Fleur."

Fleur nodded but didn't talk. Viktor looked at me, "If I die before I get to take Harry to the dance, I will haunt you!"

I laughed, "You wont die. Just move fast."

I had told both Cedric and Viktor to use their brooms but Fleur wasn't go flyer so she was going to use her Veela fire if she had too. We stood there as we waited for Barty to come in and we choose are dragons and they choose our order. When they arrived they told us that it was youngest to oldest. Shit! I was first, then Fleur, Viktor and last was Cedric. Thankfull everyone picked the same dragons as last time but unfortantlly that left me with the Norwegian Ridgeback. I stepped out to of the tent first and every froze. James lept in his seat, Lily and Remus had to hold him down as Sirius just panicked in his seat. I took a dep breath and waited for it to see me. She turned to me, **'You will not take my babies.'**

She shot fire at me, I rolled. "Shit! I don't want you babies damnit."

The dragon paused. **'You speak'**

"Yes, just for the love of all that is holy, don't kill us. We don't want to be here anymore then you do. We just need to get the fake egg for our next clue. That is all." The dragon watched me as I walked slowly toward it's nest, reached over her eggs and grabbed the clue. "See, all done."

The dragon bowed to me, **'I will tell the others to go easy.' **

"Thanks."

I walked back to the tent, the crowd sat shocked as James cheered loudly. "That is my dragon girl!"

I laughed and waved at him before heading out of the arena. I waited for the others, Fleur was done in a minute only singeing her shoes. Viktor had to stomp out his broom but he was fine as well. Cedric had to pull off his shirt but that was the worst of it. He turned to me. "What the hell did you do?"

"Talked to them." I answered him. The others laughed but he hugged me. "I didn't mean to but she yelled at me first."

"Amasing." Cedric smiled at me. He backed off but not before Cho saw us hug. She glared at me, I shrugged it off. "So what do we do with the eggs."

"Open them underwater." I answered. "The markings are Mermish, do not open above water."

"Thank you." Viktor said as he and Fleur left.

Cedric hugged Cho and walked off with her as I sat there. I cared for so many people, who would they chose? I was going to go crazy before the second task, crap I still had the dance. Who was I going to ask? Suddenly, I was being hugged by the Twins. I looked and saw everyone watching me. "Sorry, zoned out."

Fred smirked, "We know..."

"Which is why we hugged you." George said.

"Now lets go eat." Harry finished.

"Stop doing that." I smirked. "They are twins, not triplets." Harry laughed. I hoped down and walked with my family to the castle. "Whose room?"

"The only one we haven't seen is yours?" Marcus pointed out as he held Luna's hand. They were so cute but he was right. Neville was a hall away from the library and Marcus' was on the second floor by the girls' bathroom. Harry had showed us the Chamber of Secrets and sold the Snake to the Goblins. Apparently the snake was magicked to preseve itself.

"Okay." I led the way up to my tower. When we reached Paddy, I froze. Moody was standing infront of the portrait trying to get in, he lifted his wand to distroy the picture but I was faster. I had been training while in my chambers. I ran to him, spun on the ground knocking off his feet, snapped my fingers to call the sword and held it to his throut. "Hello Moody." I spat the name because I knew that wasn't his name. "Lost?"

He growled, "I will find what you are hiding."

"Really? I tell you mine, if you tell me yours!" I smirked darkly as he stood and glared at me. "What? Not good for you? Get out of my tower!"

"This is not your tower." He growled.

I laughed as Peeves rose out of the floor with the Baron and Nick. "She said leave, Professor. I would do that now." Peeses said darkly. Professor turned and left the tower. Peeves turned to me, "Champion?"

I shook my head. "Not til he does it, then he is all yours." They nodded and dissapeared. I turned to Paddy, "Hey Paddy, you did good protecting our place. Thank you." The lion bowed and purred as I ran my finger down the painting. He opened, "Come on in and I'll explain." I walked inside with Zar. The others followed and sat down on the chairs and couches. "I am going to change." I walked into my room and peeled off my clothes. I pulled on a pair black yoga pants and a silver sweater. I walked back out, someone had set my egg on the table. "No one open that."

"Your place is nice but what the hell was that?" Sirius asked.

I sighed, "It wasn't suppose to be my name." I turned to them, walked to the fireplace before them and sat. "In the original timeline, the forth champion was Harry." Everyone but James gasped. "He didn't die but it came close. That is why I made the big show of us wanting nothing to do with this. I knew about the dragons but still was terrorfied. I am nowhere as good as a flyer as Harry. I wouldn't have been able to do what he did and not die." I closed my eyes as I remembered it. "Professor 'Moody', isn't Alastor Moody at all." Sirius growled and stood. "Sit down." I snapped, he did. "Sorry, it is hard enough to keep the ghosts at bay, don't. Alastor is fine, I have Dobby feed him and keep him updated but I need him to stay there. I need fake Moody until the thrid task is about to begin then the ghost have first shot but please have at him."

"Who is he?" Remus asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr." I stated, "His mother took his place of Azkaban on her death bed, his father kept him until control and never without Winky." I growled. "He escaped at the Cup, after he stole Ron's wand. That was also suppose to be Harry's. It was why I asked you for your wands."

"You lost us on purpose." Harry stated, I knew he had known for awhile but now he said it out loud.

I growled, "Draco was never suppose to be there!" I put my head in my hands, everyone gasped but I held up an hand. "It was the only way to save Draco and Aunt Cissa." I looked up at them. "Besides, he is kinda weak. I have felt worse."

"Who?" Nacissa demanded.

I laughed as I looked to Severus, "The Carrow Twins, Bellatrix and the next Headmaster after Dumbledore was murdered."

Severus growled, "Me?" I nod, "Then why trust me?"

"Because I knew that you had no choice, just as I didn't. I saw the pain, fear and self hatred in your eyes and will not let you suffer that again." I shouted as I stood. "I won't. You lost more then anyone, you lost yourself and died by yourself. I won't let it happen it again. I won't and you can't make me! I won't let you die. Not you, not daddy, not Moony, Tonks after she gives birth, not Kingsley and not..." I cut of as my voice gives out and fall to my knees. "Fred. Oh no not Fred, please. No!" I was back in the battle, "No don't leave me and George. Please Fred." I cried out as James hugged me.

"Goldie! Come back. It isn't real anymore. Fred is here! Fred is alive." I looked up at him. "You are safe, no battle. Fred is alive, breath." I nodded. "That's it Goldie, come back. It's okay. No one is going to stop you for saving them. I promise. It is okay. You are okay."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Thanks Uncle Prongs. I can't..."

"I know Goldie." He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. "You okay?"

I nodded and sat back down on the fireplace as he returned to a crying Lily. "Sorry. Fred's death was one of the hardest for me because in the last time line, I didn't have a family. I didn't know Sirius was my father, until moments before Remus and I died, he was already gone. Fred and George Weasley were my ONLY friends. I couldn't move as I watched Fred push Percy out from under a falling wall." I laughed. "The last thing Fred heard was Percy telling a joke, it was amasing. The new minister, who Percy worked for, was a death eater. You were fighting him and you said, 'Hello Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning.' Fred was so shocked that you joked, he was smiling." I stoped talking and closed my eyes. "Anyways, it isn't happening."

Fred smirked at Percy through the tears as he held George, "Thanks for making me laugh."

"It is my pleasure." Percy whispered.

"What is the next two tasks?" Hermione asked after a moment. Everyone turned to me.

"Stupid Know-it-all." I mumbled, she giggled. "The second task is me grabbing someone I care about from the bottom of the Black Lake." I closed my eyes, "I am really hoping that they don't take Fred but..."

"We just saw how you reacted." George stated. "Who was it for Harry?"

I giggled, "Ron! Fleur had her sister, Cedric had Cho and Viktor had..." My eyes got wide. "SHIT!" I stood and paced. "It was Hermione because he had asked her to the Ball but now he is taking... Oh Shit! James!"

James was beside me, framing my face with his hands. "Relax, breath. We can handle this. We can."

"But?" I started.

James shook is head. "Nope!" He smirked, "I got this one."

I nodded, "Okay." James went to sit back down as I took my place. "Hermione, you looked beautiful. I hope you have the same dress." She smiled. "Okay now thrid task. The mase." I sighed. "The field is turned into a gaint mase, in it is a bunch of monster and tricks. Viktor is crused and made to attack Fleur and Cedric but with you guys taking care of Jr. It should be safer. The cup is the goal. I have to get to it first. There is no other option."

"Will it kill you?" Draco asked.

"No." I answered but they saw that I wasn't saying anything else.

Luna smirked, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

I glared at her, Lily gasped. "You have a date, don't you?"

"No." I stated as if it was no big deal.

"What? You have to have a date!" Narcissa gasped. "You have to!"

"Why?" I groaned, they glared at me. I threw my hands up, "Fine." I walked ot the table, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Hedwig!" She flew down form my ceiling, "Take this to him for me." I tied it to her feet and she flew off. I went back and sat down. "There I asked."

"Well who was it?" Lily asked.

"I'm not telling you!" I laughed. "I am following Hermione's first time on this one. You will just have to wait until the dance. If he says yes."

Lily and Narcissa pouted but I laughed. James shook his head, "You know that they wont give up."

"They know that my dad is Sirius Black." I smirked. "Any other questions?"

"When did Sirius die?" Harry asked.

I stared at him for a moment, "Next year. You watch him die." He nods.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"You get hit by Bellatrix and you fall through the Viel at the Ministry of Magic. Do not ask me why you were there, I ain't telling." I held up my hands, they nodded.

"Hedwig!" Luna pointed.

I jumped up and grabbed the letter. "Stay!" I told everyone. I walked into the bedroom.

Dear Elsa,

I'll be there.

W.

I laughed as I walked out the bedroom, pocketed the note nad sat back down. "So I'm hungry. Dobby!"

Dobby and Winky popped in with food. "Mistress, we prepared you food." They bowed and popped out.

"Let's eat." I jumped up and went to the table. We spent the rest of the night eating and laughing.

The next couple of weeks were spent helping Fleur with the lake. Water didn't go well with Veelas but Hermione found a charm that would work. Viktor was showing off to Harry, who loved it. Cedric and I worked on swiming with the gillyweed that we borrowed from Snape. Cho kept getting angry and fighting with him. I rolled my eyes at her and worked on casting spells under water. I was also watch Crouch Sr., I knew he died shortly after the second task. Moody kept close to me and one day I flipt in the main hall, calling him an old pervert. It felt good but I shouldn't have done it. Lily and Narcissa took me dress shopping, he wrote me that he was wearing black and gold. I smiled and told Lily it had to be black or gold, she pouted because she wanted to buy me a pink one but in the end she gave up. Narcissa found a beautiful golden dress. It was strapless, sweetheart neckline and fit my figure perfectly. I didn't show anyone but Hermione.

Night of the dance

Hermione, Luna and I got ready in the Gryffindor common room so Lavender could do our hair. Hermione looked the same and I couldn't wait for Fred to see her. Luna wore a dark green sundress, black highheels and her hair was braided back into a twist. I wore the golden dress, gold flats that Hermione found and Lavender pulled my hair up in curls leaving little ringlets down around my face. Hermione and Luna went down first as I waited. Fred nearly tripped himself when he saw her. "Wow, Hermione. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Fred. You look great." She blushed.

Marcus smiled at Luna, "You look prefect, Beautiful." She blushed at his nickname for her.

She stood beside him, "Thank you, my Lord."

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed, "Mom, she is coming." He rolled his eyes at Viktor and gasped. "Oliver?"

Everyone turned to see Oliver Wood walking to us, he walked to Sirius. "Lord Black." Sirius shook his hand before Oliver smirked and turned to the stairs. "Are you done hiding, Elsa bar?"

I giggled, "I guess, Ollie cup." I took and deep breath and walked down the stairs to him. "You looked good as always."

He smiled, kissed my cheek. "As do you, Lady Gryffindor." He held out his arm, I placed my through it and we walked to the other.

Fred and George looked at me then Oliver. "Don't hurt her."

Oliver laughed, "Guys." Oliver shook his head before turning to me. "I was surprised that you wrote me."

I blushed, "My life has been hectic and full of drama. I didn't want to drag you down." We stared at each other as everyone watched.

He placed his hand on my cheek, "I would walk through fire for you, Elsa. Please don't shut me out again." A tear fell but he caught it. "You are my best friend Elsa, I love you."

I gasped out a laugh. "I care for you Oliver. That is all I have right now."

"Then that is all I need." Oliver whispered as he hugged me tightly.

The door openned and McGonagal stood before us. "Champians and dates, in a line. Everyone else inside." My family went inside as Cedric and Cho stood first, then it was Viktor and Harry, then Fleur and Draco this time and lastly was me and Oliver. We waited until we were told to go in and we all walked in a line to the dance floor. The played, Oliver took me into his arms and guides me in dancing.

I laughed as he tells me what he has been doing lately. He tells me that when found out my name had been drawn, he distroyed his apartment. I giggled but kissed his cheek, telling him I was fine. I tell him about finding about my father, freeing him and my life after that. He got angry when I was hurt but he didn't demand anything of me. We danced with each other and ignored the world around us until Cedric interuppted up. Oliver smiled and took Cho around the floor as Cedric asked me about him. I told him about how last year we formed a relationship but I broke it off because I was scared. Cedric smirked and told me to be a Gryffindor, I hit him before Oliver came back and took me away. He said he needed air but I could something was wrong.

Outside, I followed him to the lake. "Ollie?"

"I need to know?" He looked at me, "Please don't be mad at me for asking." I nodded slowly. "Did you ask me because Cedric already had a date?"

"Is that what Cho told you?" I asked, he nodded. I pulled him along with me back to the dance. He knew better then to try and stop me so he went along with it. I walked inside, placed Oliver beside my father. "Oliver, watch." He smirked and nodded as my family looked confused. As I walked away angry, Oliver got the Twins attention, who got Viktor and Harry. I walked up to Cho, pulled her from Cedric and pushed her down. Cedric held up his hands and watched me. I turned Cho as everyone stopped to watch. "If you ever talk about me again, it will be telling the professor that I beat you face in. Do you hear me? I do not want Cedric. I have never wanted Cedric. He is like a brother to me and if you weren't so self obbssesed you would see that! If you ever tell Oliver that I am using him again, I rip all your hair out. Stay away from me and mine!"

I turned to walk away, she stood and shouted. "I know you want him. People have hear you call his name out at night!"

I frose and turned, "Really? Who?"

"I told Padma that you were crying for him to not be dead, Cho took it way out of context." Lavender stated.

I nodded, "Who else Cho because the only time I picture Cedric at night, is when he is dead!" I stepped up to her, "Don't push me girl, you will lose."

Cho glared at me as Cedric stepped between us, "It is okay Elsa, I understand. I am sorry she said that to Oliver. Go have fun." He turned to Cho. "We need to talk. Now." He grabbed her hand and walked off.

I turned to Oliver, walked to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "Don't want to be here anymore."

Oliver nodded to everyone, grabbed my hand and walked me up to my chambers. When we got to Paddy, he opened right away. Oliver walked us inside, led us to the couch, sat down and pulled my into his arms. "Thank you for asking me."

"You are the only one I would go with." I whispered. "I have to tell you something and I need you to listen to me completely." Oliver nodded, I took a deep breath and told him everything. Our first life, dying, going back in time, starting over, my family, our plan and that the cup was a portkey. He was still through the whole story. I looked at him, "Oliver?"

He turned to me, "I am not going to stop you, but after this year. All bets are off." He told me, I nodded. "Now were is Zar?" I looked around, I am right here, Elsa. Zar walked out of my room, I pointed to him. Oliver smiled. "He is beautiful. Elsa, I don't want to leave you but I know if I stay you will worry for me. You are my best friend. I will but please write me." He turned me to him. "Please."

I nodded, "Every chance I get, if I can't Mya will." He nodded and pulled me into his arms as we laid back on the couch. It felt nice to sleep in his arms, I cuddled into him and slept better then I had since this stupid year began. He held me all night.

The next morning we were woken up by the Twins. I blushed as they picked on us, Oliver hit them both. He hugged me and we walked down to the Main hall to eat breakfast. We sat with everyone, Oliver introduced himself to Luna, Fleur, Viktor, James and Lily. I was shocked that he didn't stared at Fleur, just turned to look at me.

"Elsa? You okay?" Oliver asked, I nodded. "Okay, I have to leave after Breakfast."

"I know, thank you." I leaned into him, he wrapped an arm around me. "Mya?" She looked to me, "I told him that I would write as often as I could but if I was to busy that you would write him."

"Of course Elsa." Hermione smiled.

We began to eat as Cho stood up and screamed, "I didn't say this!? Elsa, she is lying. I swear!" I stood up as she held a prophet, I walked over to her and took it from her. It was an article on me calling me a slut basicly. Saying that I was seeing Cedric behind Cho's back, Viktor and Oliver. I growled, Cho was panicking. "I swear that quote is not what I said. I said that you two were close but neither would do that and Viktor was with Harry. I swear, Elsa."

I reached out and placed my hand on her arms. "Breath Cho." She nodded and took a deep breath. I read the whole page, looked up. "Cho honey, sit down." She sighed and sit down, I turned to glare at Dumbledore. "Miss Black is a money hungry, fame craving, little girl who lies about everything in her life. She speaks about abuse, rape and wrongs that were never commeted. She is a very unstable young girl, who should be put away from the world. Said Headmaster Dumbledore when I talked to him last night." Elsa walked up to the table, placed the paper down in form of Albus. "Lies? Do you really want to go there with me, Albus?" My eyes turned black, everyone moved away form him.

He smirked at me, "You have suffered nothing, child."

I laughed, "Oh really?" I tilted my head as I pushed into his mind. He shield was strong but easy to crack. I pushed all my memories of the beatings, stabbing, starving and rapes. He screamed for me to stop, I smirked as I bent forward as I pushed the memories of the night where I was stripped and beating to near death. He cried out as he felt every emotion I suffered, then he felt my heart break as I first saw Sirius broken and scared, as I saw James in the portrait, as I heard my name called, as heard the desperation of the dragon, and the pain of Oliver asking me if I wanted Cedric. He screamed and fell to the floor as I pulled back, I weaved on my feet before I fell back. Severus caught me. "Lies..." I heard myself say before I saw no more.

Severus roared as he lifted me, "Draco!" Draco ran up and took me from him, Snape magicked the table away and walked up to Dumbledore. "You couldn't leave well enought alone, could you? She did nothing to deserve this from you. You dug your grave, now it is time to fall. You are pathetic, old man." He turned to Fudge, "We need talk about Albus' so call plan but first I must see to Elsa." Fudge nodded. Snaped turned, lifted Elsa and walked her out of the hall but not before turning to Amelia. "Rita was told not to write about the Blacks, handle it until Elsa is well enough to put Rita in her place." Amelia nodded, Severus walked out and the family followed him.

He stormed into the Medical wing, placed Elsa down, placed his forehead to hers and searched for her. He sighed when he found her right there, she was just worn out. He kissed her forehead and turned to the others. "Who knows what she just did?"

Hermione raised her hand, he nodded. "She pushed her way into his mind and forced him to see, hear and feel her memories."

"Why is that dangerous?" Snape asked.

Harry stepped forward. "Because she could have gotten stuck."

"Good job both of you. Fifty points each." He turned to her, "She is fine but she needs to rest. She should be awake by dinner."

"Thank you Sev." Sirius whispered, Severus nodded. "Oliver, we will keep you informed."

"Thank you." Oliver walked over, kissed her cheek. "I love you Elsa Bar." He nodded to the others and walked out.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Later that day**

I sat up, gasping. I looked around and sighed. I was in the medical wing, I got up and walked to Poppy's office. Zar, who had been laying beside me, was beside my every step. She told me to be careful but I could go. I walked out and down to the Main Hall. I opened the door and walked in, everyone got quiet as Cho stood up and handed me a new paper retracting Rita's story. They called it lies and were reviewing Rita's other stories. I smiled and nodded to her. I looked over but didn't see my family, Cho smiled. "They are outside, flying to distract themselves."

"Thanks." I grabbed some food and walked outside to see them, I smiled as I walked to them. Zar hummed as we got closer. I waited until I was standing beside Hermione on the ground to talk. "So what did I miss?"

Everyone frose and turned to me, Hermione gasped and hugged me. Suddenly I was being hugged by everyone as I laughed. Sirius was the last one to get me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore." I told him, he nodded.

"I understand princess. What a lift?" he smirked, I nodded. He got on his broom, I climbed on infront of him. "Hey Mya, contact Oliver." She nodded as he took me up. He flew around the school. "Princess, why did you make him leave?"

"So I wouldn't have another person to worry about." I held my arms out, closed my eyes and flew the wind as he flew faster.

"Hold on." he whispered. I opened my eyes, grabbed the broom as he flipped us over and took us over the lake. I giggled, letting one hand go to touch the water. He flipped us back over and took me back. "I use to do that with by brother, when he was younger. I wish I could have saved him but thank you for giving me back his memory."

"Your welcome daddy." I leaned back into his chest as we land and join the other. "So really, what did I miss?"

"Uncle Sev ripped into Dumbledore." Draco laughed. "It was amazing, then he said he talk to Fudge about Dumbledore's so called plan. Amelia went off on Rita."

I gasped, "Rita!" I jumped off the broom, ran back to the school. Everyone was following, I ran into Amelia, "Where is Fudge and Sev?"

"Severus' office but..."

I didn't wait, I ran off. Amelia sighed and joined the other as they chased after me. They caught up with as I walked into Severus' office, "Elsa?" I held up my hand and began to look around, then I found her. I giggled, jumped onto Severus' desk with an empty jar and slammed in against the ceiling catching her inside, I closed her in and got back down. Severus looked at me, "Elsa?"

"Oh, sorry. I can wait until you are done now." I smiled.

Fudge laughed, "We had just finished."

"Oh! Good, Amelia you now the spell to turn an animagus back to human form?" I asked she nodded. I held up the jar, "I warned you." I shook it sightly the dropped the dizzie beetle on the floor, Amelia did the spell and suddenly the beetle was Rita Skeeter. I laughed. "Oh poor little buggy, Dizzy?"

"You think you can make a fool of me!" She growled at me.

I smirked. "No! I think I can get you sent to Azkaban." I pointed to Fudge and Amelia, Rita turned and gasped. "What now, Rita? What is your next big story?"

Fudge nodded to Amelia, who smiled. "Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for being unregisted animagus."

"But she is one as well." Rita shouted, pointing at me.

Fudge laughed, "Actually, she registered but you were talking about the Dragon, she doesn't have to register that because she is a Drake." Rita gasped as Amelia had her dragged away. Fudge turned to leave but added. "Elsa, when you do show everyone your other form, I hope that I am there."

I smirked, "I will see what I can do Sir." He laughs as he walked out, I sigh and sit down. "Well three down, two to go."

"Three down?" Severus asked.

Hermione finished, "Two to go?"

"Hey you two act a like enough, no being twins!" I pouted, they looked shocked and I laughed. "Anyway, three down. Dumbledore, Rita and Fudge. Two to go, Peter and Dolores Umbridge." I growled her name as my eyes flashed black, I shook my head, "But she is next year." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Now how many days until the second task?"

"Six days." Hermione stated. "Viktor, Fleur and Cedric are ready, are you?" I smirked at her before falling asleep in Severus' really comfy chair.

The day of the Second Task

I woke up with a start, I had Zar stay with Harry. I changed into my water clothes, grabbed my wand and the shrinking sword and ran out the door. I ran out the door with the others as we raced to the Lake. We took a boat over to the make shift dock, I got there and panicked. Fred wasn't there. Cedric reached for me, held me close. "Deep breaths, it will be okay. You will save him."

I nodded as we walked to the platform, I stared at the water as I ate the gillyweed. I faintly heard George screaming at Dumbledore as the gun went off and wee jumped into the water. I swam deep into the lake, searching. I could my heart pounding through my whole body, I smiled softly as I saw Harry come into view but stopped short at the sight before me. Only Harry, Cho and Gabriela were there, no sign of Fred. I swam to Harry and looked around. Viktor, Cedric and Fleur showed up and looked confused. "Go. Take them, I have to find Fred."

Cedric looked at his watch then back at me, I nodded and motioned them on as I swam off. Viktor grabbed Harry, Cedric took Cho and Fleur took her sister, cut the ropes that held them and took off to the surface. I knew that they would say something but couldn't worry about it now. I closed my eyes, _Please if you can hear me. Help me. My brother is here, I need him. I do not have much time before we are out of air. _I swam around looking for any sign, I felt my body slowing down when I heard it.

**Speaker. Over here.** I turned around and swam to this underwater cave, Fred was tied to the entrance. A small snake was resting on his shoulders, **He does not have much time. We must hurry, Elsa.**

I smiled, _A friend of Salazar's?_ The snake nodded it's head as I cut him free, I gripped his arms and pushed off the bottom of the lake. We rose to the surface but a small group of merpeople laid before us. I growled as one stabbed my with an arrow in my side, reached down to my shoe, pulled out Godric's sword and resized. "Problem?"

They screamed and swam away as the gillyweed and spell wore off. I put the sword back, pushed Fred toward the surface before me. I gasped for air as my head broke the surface but Fred didn't move. I screamed, "FRED!" I heard shouts as I held him above the water.

I heard someone jumped in, moments later a felt arms wrap around me, "I got you Elsa." Marcus whispered in my ear, I cried out as he swam us to the platform. "Almost there." Fred was pulled up first, Marcus lifted me into Sirius' arms, I tried to get away from him and get to Fred. George knelt beside him as Marcus lifted himself out. "Elsa..."

I saw George break down and screamed, "Fred please, come back to me."

I screamed as I fought against my dad, "NO! FRED! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME! GODRIC PLEASE, NOT LIKE THIS!" I broke free from Sirius, rushed to his side, raised my fists and slammed them down beside Fred, there was a flash of light, Fred began to float, I watched him as magic flowed around him and run through his body.

A light appeared beside him, when it faded there stood a image of Salazar, who smiled at me, "Rest dear sister. I would never let this young prince die. Do not fear, he shall rise again. Godric sends his love. Until we meet again Elsa." He faded and Fred drifted to the ground as I cried out in relief. I wrapped my body into his and held him as he began to breath again.

"Elsa?" George whispered, I gripped Fred tighter and he sighed. "It is okay now Elsa." He ran his fingers through my hair, "Rest, I will watch over you both." I grew relaxed and gave in to the weakness in my body.

**The Next Day**

"You think she will wake up soon." Fred asked, "I am hungry."

George laughed, "Just give her time, you did die."

Fred frowned, "I know. Do we know what happened?"

Sirius growled, "Nothing that we can prove. Sorry son."

"Don't be, it was no body's fault." Fred smiled as he kissed my hair, "No one's."

I groaned, shifting into him, "Hungry."

"Well you have to get up to eat, Elsa." Fred laughed.

I gasped, sat up and smiled at him, "Fred." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You are here."

"Of course I am, you wouldn't let me move." Fred rolled his eyes, I smirked. "Let's go eat." I nodded, we stood and walked down to the mall hall where everyone was eating. Everyone stopped talking when we entered, Fred sighed. "I know we are sexy but really?"

I giggled, "What's up?"

Cho stood and walked to me, handing me a Daily Prophet. "It arrived this morning."

I looked down and growled, Lady Gryffindor, Slytherin's sister. Lady Ravenclaw Lord Slytherin's future bride. Lord Hufflepuff, Longbottom Squib? Is there evil in the future? Can they be trusted? I looked at the writer, Tari Tersete. I growled "That witch, that's it. No more playing nice." I growled, "KREATURE!" He appeared beside me, "Neville, now!" Neville confused, jumped up and ran to my side. I turned to Kreature, "Take me to the Longbottoms NOW!"

James gasped and stood, "Elsa!"

"No, I have had enough. This ends now." I growled as my eyes grew black. "Now Kreature."

"Yes, my Lady." Kreature bowed, grabbed my arm as I grabbed Neville's and we were gone.

We landed right next Frank, I turned to Neville, "Trust me?"

"Yes, Elsa what?" Neville asked.

"A miracle." I stated as I turned grabbed Frank's hand in my left and Alice's in my right.

I closed my eyes and I pulled my drake power to the surface. I eyes shinned brightly as the wind picked up around me and I focused on the memory Helga had given me. I felt my magic reach their minds and I let it take over, slowly healing them. Alice gasped as Frack sat up in shock. They looked around as I felt my magic snapped back into me and I fell to the ground. Alice stared at Neville, "Neville? Baby, is that you?"

"Mom?" Neville whispered, "Dad? You remember?"

"Yes." Frank growled, "How?"

"Lady Gryffindor. Elsa Black." Neville whispered.

"Yes, she gave us that memory, along with the ones were we know has happened this last year." Alice smiled, "So Lord Hufflepuff, baby that is amasing."

"Why did she do it?" Frank asked as he stood up, the healers came in but he waved them off. "Neville?"

"This came out this morning. It is from Rita Skeeter." Neville handed them the paper, they growled.

Alice hugged him, "How dare she? Frank."

"Yes Alice, let's get to the others." Frank stated as he lifted me into his arms. "You brought them here?"

Kreature nodded, "Yes, my Lord. I shall return you." He snapped his fingers and we were in the Main hall.

James laughed as he ran up to Frank, "Glad you could join us, let me take Elsa."

"James. It is good to be back." Frank smiled as he looked around before his eyes landed on Sirius, "What are we doing about Rita?"

"Take her down." Sirius smirked as he walked up and hugged him, Lily ran up and hugged Alice, who giggled.

"Of course Siri but how?" Alice asked.

"Figure that out later!" Fred snapped, they turned to him, "Why isn't Elsa getting up!?"

They all turned to me, James set me down but my legs gave out as I screamed, James swore as he lifted me again. I sighed, "Freddie?"

"Yes Ellie?" Fred stepped to my side.

"Relax." I smiled, "Just need to recharge."

"Unfortunately Dear sister, you don't have time. Rise." Salazar's voice stated as he stepped to my side.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I gasped, pushed out of James' arms, I hissed in pain but stood, "Salazar?" I looked behind him, "Helga? Rowena? How is this possible? What happened?"

Helga glared at the floor, "Dumbledore. He found a way to bring us here, to kill us."

Rowena sighed, "Elsa, it's Godric..."

I tensed, "Where?"

Salazar pointed outside, "The forrest."

I took a deep breath, "Viktor!" He turned to me, "Watch the Longbottoms. Cedric, guard my family. Harry, stay here." I took off out of the hall with Salazar behind me, Zar at my heels. I took off to the forrest, praying that Godric was okay. "Which way?"

"The Spiders." Salazar growled, I nodded and ran towrd them. We ran deep into the forrest, until we came to the webs. We slowed down and looked around, "What is the plan?"

I laughed, "Not die. Hagrid is just going to have to deal with the consquences." Salazar chuckled as Zar growled at something in front of us.

"You are not allowed here." A voice called out. I gripped my wand tightly, that I had slide out of my sleeve. "Leave now."

"No, not without Godric." I growled.

"He was given to us." The voice called.

"By a mad man, who wants you all die." I stated, "Brillant plan. Hand over the founder of the school so that we would come and kill you."

"Founder?" The voice asked.

"Yes, the man you have is Godric Gryffindor." I took a step closer, "I am not leaving without him. So either we die or you do and I promise that I have more friends then you do."

There was rustling as a gaint spider stepped out, "You would be wrong."

"No she would not be." A centuar stepped to myside. They stared at each other for a moment before the spider bowed and backed off. "Calm yourself Champion."

I looked to him as more spiders crawled out of the trees, Salazar placed a hand on my arm, "They have him."

I looked and they were carrying Godric to us, I put my wand down and stepped closer. They laid him down and scurried off. Salazar lifted him up as I pointed my wand at the castle, "Accio Brooms." We headed toward the castle, the Centuar joining us until the brooms appeared. I climbed on one with Zar as Salazar took Godric on the other, I watched them take off and turned to the Centuar, "Thank you."

"You are welcome Champion." He bowed and ran off as I turned to the castle and sped off.

I sighed as I saw Salazar and Godric reached Helga, who stood at the steps of the castle with my family. I pushed forward slightly, only to be knocked off when I passed the Quidditch field. I grunted as I hit the groud, I rolled and pushed up to my feet. My wand fell a couple feet from me, I looked up to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at me and I knew that there was no way to get to mine in time. I heard Fred shouted, "Elsa!"

I heard them run closer to me but knew that I could not put them in danger, "Zar, stop them."

"Elsa?" Zar asked, I nodded, he bowed and ran off to stop them.

I heard them stop, Sirius groaned, "Elsa."

I held up my hand, I watched Dumbledore, "Gonna kill me ol' man?"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had just stayed broken. I don't know how you find out about Sirius being your father but it was never suppose to happen." Albus glared at Sirius.

I stepped between them, keeping his focus on me, "Why? So that no one could free dad? So that Harry had to stay with Petunia? So he wouldn't fight you when you went to kill him?"

"Of course!" Albus shouted, sparks shot out from his wand, I tensed. "This is your fault and I will know how you did this!"

I smirked, "No you won't." He growled out as he flicked his wand, the spell came at me, I ducked and rolled toward him. I flipped my body up and over him, I gripped his hair, yanked it down and twisted us until I had him under me. I moved my knee into his back, pushed down and heard it crack. I felt my eyes shift black as the wind picked up around me. "You should have killed me from the start! To late." I pulled my hand back, made a fist and punched his right in the spine. He screamed as it broke under me, I stood and stared at him. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"What?" He whispered as the others stepped closer.

"It is called breaking. It's a muggle thing. I snapped your backbone. You aren't going to move for a very long time." I stated, "Don't worry, with time and exercise, you'll be walking in no time." I knelt beside him and smiled, "It took me six years." I stood up, dusted off my clothes and walked away from him. "Good luck." I walked past my family toward the castle, once inside I made my way to the Medicial Wing. I reached the door, pushed it open and smiled.

Godric was sitting on a bed, "Helga, tell her that I am fine." He sighed as Rowena hugged him tight.

"Ro, he is fine." Helga smiled as she leaned into Salazar.

"I know but he could have died!" Rowena sighed as she stepped back.

"Like we would get that lucky." Salazar sighed, Helga hit him and he chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Good, I would hate to have to kill you." I stated from the door, they turned to me and Godric stared. "Godric."

"Little lion." He whispered, "Come here."

I smiled, walked to his side, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled, "Hi."

"Hello Love." He smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Salazar smiled, "Cute."

Helga sighed, "We have to go back."

"I know." Godric growled, "Give me a moment. Your love get to come home with us, mine does not." He snapped.

"Godric, don't." I whispered as I turned his face to mine. He stared into my eyes, "She knows, she is just reminding us that we do not have time."

Godric growled, gripped the back of my neck, "I do not want to leave you."

"I do not wish you to leave but the balance must be kept." I whispered. "For you to stay, one must take your place. That we can not ask of anyone." I placed my forehead on his, he sighed. "You will always be with me, I will always love you."

"As I will always love you, my Elsa." He whispered as he pulled my lips to his and kissed me deeply. I clung to him, never wanting to let go. We pulled back, stood up and smiled at each other.

I hugged Helga and Rowena before turning to Salazar, who had his arm around Godric. "Sal..."

"I am always with you, dear sister." Salazar stated.

"I know. Thank you." I smiled as they began to glow. "Hey work on making electricity work here!" Salazar laughed as they disappeared. I stood there, staring as my knees gave out and I began to cry. I curled into a tiny ball as the pain took over my heart.

"Elsa?" James' voice called out.

I turned to see my family standing in the door way, I gasped out in pain and turned away, "Go away."

"If you really want me to, after I take you to your chambers." James whispered as he knelt beside me, lifting my face to his. "Let me take you, then we will leave." I nodded, he lifted me up and carried me off. I heard the others talking but couldn't stop crying, he was gone. He loved me and he was gone. We could never be together, it wasn't possible. James carried me to Paddy, I waved my hand and the door opened. He carried me to my bed, laid me down and kissed my forehead. "I am sorry Elsa."

He turned to walk out, "Give me three days." I whispered, he paused before nodding his head. I curled into bed and let myself give over to the pain.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A Week Later - Day before the Thrid Task**

I looked at in my reflection in the mirror. It had been a week since Godric left and I needed to stop mourning. I ran a hand through my hair one last time, ran my hands down my uniform before turning to the door and walking out. Zar met me as I arrived at the steps that led to the main floor, I walked down adn headed into the Main Hall where everyone was eating lunch. Everyone froze as I walked in, I made my way over to Luna, Marcus and Neville and sat down. Marcus hugged me and I relaxed into his side before everyone began to eat again.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Neville asked.

"Yes, where are your parents?" I asked.

"With your father, the Potters and Remus." Marcus answered, "Taking Rita down."

"The others are outside at the pitch, waiting for them to return." Luna stated.

I nodded as I began to eat, "So what is the rumor about why I haven't been around?"

"Sick for healing my parents." Neville stated, "Although there are few who believe Rita's latest rumor, that you are pregnant by Oliver."

I laughed, "Wow."

"Yeah, Sirius wasn't to happy about that one." Neville smirked. "Come one, let's go see if they are back yet." I nodded, we got up and walked out. We stepped outside, made our way to the pitch and laughing to ourselves.

We saw that our parents had returned, Neville ran before us, hugged his mother before telling them that I was coming. They all looked over at us, Marcus smirked as he whispered in my ear, "I think you dad is terrifed that you were going to go back in time and stay there."

I giggled softly, shaking my head, "Nope." We reached them, I walked to Sirius and hugged him.

He sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Good." Fred smirked as he pulled me away from Sirius and hugged me. George squeesed us from behind. "We missed you."

I laughed, "Yeah, when don't you?" They let me go and I sighed. "So what did I miss?"

"Rita is gone for good." James stated, I nodded.

"The maze is done. Tomorrow is the thrid task." Harry stated, I tensed and stared at him.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded. "Shit!" I turned and ran to the ship that held Viktor. They followed me, I skidded to a hault before the door and knocked on it. After a moment, it opened, I rushed inside past a shocked Vlad. "Where is Viktor?"

"Last on the right, gold door." Vlad shouted.

I pushed forward until I was at his door. I heard someone inside, opened to the door and saw Moody pointing his wand at Viktor. I jumped him, knocking him down. I waved my wand and sent him into the lake. I turned to Viktor as everyone arrived, I pushed him down, straddling him before I pushed into his brain slowly. I sighed as I saw him, he was safe. I whispered the counter spell and he gasped. I stood and watched him, "Viktor?"

He stared at his hands before looking up at me, "Elsa?" He jumped up and hugged me tightly. "I don't what happened. One moment I was alone, the next he was here. He wanted me to..."

"Sh, sh. It is okay. He is gone." I hugged him back. "I am sorry, I almost didn't get here in time."

"You're here. You're here." Viktor sat down with me still in his arms and began to cry. "What if he had got me to..."

"He didn't and tomorrow it will all be over." I wiped his tears. "I got you. I promise."

Viktor nodded, took a deep breath and stood. "You ready?"

"As I will ever be." I nodded, he smirked and kissed my forehead. "Stay with Vlad. No going off by yourself."

"Yes, Elsa." Viktor smiled.

I smirked as I walked out of the room, making my way to out of the ship. Once out, I lifted my head and took a deep breath. "Fred?"

"Elsa?" Fred made it to my side.

"Stop worrying." I looked at him, he laughed and nodded. "Good. So Rita is gone, anything else happen?"

James smirked, "Minerva made Headmistress." I tensed, "Elsa?"

"McGonagall?" I turned to them, "Not Severus?"

"No." Severus stated, "Why would I be..."

"Cause it is suppose to be you!" I growled. "After everything you have given up, you are suppose to be headmaster! You, Severus not her!" I began to pace, running my hands through my hair. I stop, close my eyes and take deep breaths. "Nevermind, this will be fine. Let's hope she can survive." I turn to walk to the castle.

"Survive?" Harry asks, "Survive what?"

I looked at him, "The war." I looked back at the castle, "Just because I am changing the path of this life, does not mean that there will not be a battle to end the war." I smirked at him, "It just means, Voldemort won't be in it." I walked away from him and in to the castle. They watched me as we entered the Main hall, I paused as Minerva stood but kept walking away from the hufflepuff table to sit with Theodore Nott at the Slytherin table. Minerva paused but did not tell me to move as Theo smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Everyone, I have been named the new HeadMistress, I hope you will come to me when you need help." Minerva stated, there were cheers but I sighed and turned to Theo.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Annoyed but you know how that is."

Theo laughed, "Yes Ma'm. So library?" I nodded, we stood and walked out, not caring that everyone was watching us. We walked into the library, sat down at a table and began to study. He had given me books on Sphinx, spiders, dangerous plants and dueling spells. He never questioned why I needed to learn, he just taught me what he knew and I listened. We stayed all night until it was time for curfew, "See you tomorrow, El."

"Thanks Theo." I smiled as I made my way to my room, I wondered around the halls until I reached my tower. I waved to Paddy, who swung open and let me in. I walked inside and sat down on the couch, laying back and relaxing.

The Next Morning - Third Task

I woke up to a bagging on my door, I groaned as I lifted off the couch, walked to the door and spung it open. Everyone walked inside, arguing amoug themselves. Lily was beating James as he covered his head, I rolled my eyes. "ENOUGH!" I snapped, everyone stopped to stare at me. "Sit down." I walked into my room, pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top before walking out to sit in the fireplace. "What time is it?"

"4 in the evening." Hermione answered, I groaned and turned to James.

"They want to know what happens today." James stated.

"The maze." I smirked, "Severus has Moody taking the trophy out yet?" He shook his head, "He will soon." I stood, walked to the bookself, "Today will define the rest of our lives." I moved a book, lifted Merlin's wand, slipped it into a wand holder on my leg then grabbed my wand and walked to the fireplace. I moved the portrait of a Norwiegon Dragon, grabbed Godric's sword, shrank it and hid it in my hair that I had pulled into a ponytail. I took a deep breath, "James, no matter what happens, do not let Harry leave you side."

"I know." James nodded.

I turned to everyone and smiled, "Please understand that today will be dangerous but I have to do this. You have to trust me."

Fred looked angry, "You better come back to us."

"Or we'll come after you." George finished.

I laughed, "Everything that happens today, is the way it is soppose to be." I walked to the door, Zar was waiting. "Come lets go." I opened the door and walked out, they followed me. I walked down to the main hall where Viktor walked to Harry, Cedric and Fleur walked to me and hugged me. I looked around the hall at the students and professors. I turned to Cedric, "Don't do anything foolish."

Cedric nodded to me, "You ready?"

"I hope so, it is time to head to the maze." Minerva stated as she reached us. We nodded and headed to the Quidditch pitch were the Maze was now full hieght. Everyone hugged us before making their way into the stands, I looked back at Harry and Sirius before watching Moody walked out of the maze. He glared at me before walking behnd the stands, I saw Peeves follow him and tried not to laugh. "Okay, everyone. Elsa shall go in first, then Viktor and Cedric followed by Fleur. On the shot."

"By safe Elsa." Cedric whispered to me.

I looked at the three behind me and as the shot rang out, I whispered. "Forgive me." Before they could respond, I walked into the maze. I couldn't let any of them reach the cup. I walked through the maze that seemed to tell me where to go. I came across the giant spiders, knocked them out and ran on. I walked for atleast an hour before I ran into Fleur. She stared at me as I pointed my wand at her, "Forgive me, I can't let you die." I knocked her out, sent up sparks and ran off as the maze began to change.

I came to a sphinx, "I am here to judge whether or not you have passed these exercises." The sphinx sat back on her haunches, and tilted her head. "What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up up it goes, yet it never grows?"

"A mountain!" I laughed, suddenly glad that I ad read the Hobbit.

The sphinx looked amused, "Very good." She nodded once. "It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt; cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. Lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. Comes first follows after, ends life kills laughter."

I thought for a moment, "Darkness."

The sphinx down before nodded. "Well done. I cannot be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody; my existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music. What am I?"

"A soul," I answered, remembering a poem that I had heard in elementary school.

"You have passed my test. You should be commended, and may your task be safe." The sphinx dipped its head, spread its wings and disappeared.

I walked on, I noticed the cup before me. I rushed forward, barely noticing Viktor and Cedric in a duel. I looked to them as I reached the cup, they stopped, turned to me and stared. "Tell them, I love them." I grabbed it but before I was sucked away, Cedric jumped forward and grabbed it as well. We landed and I screamed, "What have you done?!" I jumped up, pulled out my wands and looked around.

"Elsa, where are we?" Cedric asked as he pulled out his wand.

"In danger." I whispered. I flicked my wands, disappearing the set up that had been laid out before us. I turned toward an opening door, I growled at Peter and hexed him with Merlin's wand. He dropped the bundle he was carrying, I ran over before Peter could turn int a rat and froze him. I turned to Cedric lifted the blanket.

"What the..." He jumped back.

I rushed over, pulled out the sword, resized it and stabbed Riddle's mangled body in the heart. He expolded into a black cloud, I pulled Cedric down and covered his body. I lefted up as the black vanished. "You hurt?"

"No, what was that?" Cedric asked.

"Voldemort." I stood, grabbed Peter and dragged him to the cup. "Come on, we have to go." Cedric ran to me, I grabbed him as he grabbed the cup and we were sucked up again. We landed infront of the stands as Viktor was telling everyone what happened. I stood up, dragged Peter to Fudge, dropped him and glared at him. "You are welcome. Oh and Voldemort is finally dead." I turned to Ameila, "Peeves has Barty Jr. He was pretending to be Moody. Moody is locked in a truck in the DADA room." I turned to Fleur, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you." She nodded.

"Viktor." I nodded, before walking past everyone to the castle. I heard Zar behind me, "I am so tired Zar."

You have done amazing, Elsa. He whispered back to me as we reached the castle. I walked inside before stopping, I looked around, sighed before heading back outside to the lake. I didn't want to be inside right now. I needed to think, to come to realise that it was finally over. I had done it. I had stopped the second war. Elsa?

"I know that I saved Harry, Hogwarts, my family and the wizard world but what good is that if the man I love is thousands of years in the past!" I shouted as I dragged my fingers through my hair. "I have given everything!" I stood up and began to pace, not hearing my family join me. "I lived a terrible life with no friends but I was content. I was killed along side Remus by my psycho aunt. I met the man I love with everything I am but he was from the past. I was sent to relive my life to save the world, what do I get out of it? A wonderful family, great friends and a whole life that I have to live alone. I can't do this Zar, I just can't." I shook my head. "I'm going to spend the night in the Shreaking Shack. Watch the family tonight." I walked off toward the Whomping Willow, leaving my family behind.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Next Day**

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I was a little harsh last night, i had done what I had done because I was happy to do it. To have my father again. To know what I become and save people who had deserved it along the way. I took a deep breath, changed into my weekend clothes, a pair of jeans and a black hoody before making my way back to the castle. I stepped inside and called out to Zar, _Zar? Where are you? Is everything okay?"_

_"Elsa bring yourself on to the room of requirements."_ Zar's voice called back to me.

I walked down the hall, up the stairs and stopped at the top of the stairs at the Seventh floor. I saw Fred and George standing there in front of a black wall. "Fred... George?"

They both turned to me as I walked over. Once I reached them, Fred pulled me into a tight embrace. George ran his fingers through my hair. "Oh Elsa..."

I pushed back, "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"You are." Fred whispered, I looked to him confused. "We heard you last night."

"Oh Fred..." I gasped.

"Don't worry, come inside. We must talk." Fred smiled. They led into the Room of Requirments where the rest of my family and friends stood. I walked to Sirius, hugged him close.

"I didn't mean for you to hear me." I whispered.

Sirius kissed my head, "I needed to know. I love you and all we want is for you to be happy."

I pulled back, "Daddy, what have you done?"

Hermione walked forward with Remus, Lily and Severus. "We found a way for you to return to the past. To Godric."

I gasped, "But..."

"But nothing Elsa, you gave everything for us to be free and happy. Now is your turn." Harry stated. "Sirius has the twins, we all have memories and I have my parents." I nodded slowly.

"Goldie, Trust your heart. We have had you now it is time to be happy." James hugged me. "Just leave a potrait of you around for us."

I nodded, "Of course." I turned to Lily, "What do I do?"

Lily smiled as she handed me a silver Time Turner. "It is the only one ever made, it will take you back to them."

"I have read everything about Slytherin, every year he wore a different robe." Severus stated. "The time is right, just turn it three times and you will be home."

"Take care of Harry and Hermione." I told Severus. "Mia needs the most help, she is about to face one of the most difficult choice she will ever make." I looked to Neville, "Follow your heart, she loves you." I winked at him, he chuckled and nodded. I turned to my family, "Father..."

"Don't, I love you. You will always be with me." Sirius stated as he smiled at her. "You gave me the twins, I'll never be alone again."

I nodded, "Gred, Forge. I love you. Watch out for each other and never let anyone come between you." They nodded and I put on the necklace, twisted it three times and waited. I felt myself being tugged away, I took a deep breath and hoped that nothing went wrong. I landed in water and fought to get the top, I broke through the water, swam for the edge and realized that I was in the lake. I lifted myself out of it, shook off what I could before making my way to the castle. I muttered a spell to dry my clothes and shoes as I walked inside. I walked silently over to the open door of the main hall and froze when I heard Salazar roar out in anger.

"Enough Malfoy! I invited you because you are my friend but if you continus to speak of Elsa that way, I will end you." Salazar sneered.

"Is it hurting her? I can't hear her complaining, guess it if fine." Someone answered.

I rolled my eyes at the drawl, "Must be a Malfoy thing." I whispered. I took a breath, stepped into the hall. "Well maybe if you repeat it, I can tell you how I feel about it. I don't think it will end well for you."

"Elsa." Helga whispered as they all turned to me.

"What you thought you were rid of me for good?" I smirked. "Not happening."

There was a laugh, "I can see why Godric loves her. Hello I am Charlus Potter." I gasped. "I heard you know my desendants." I giggled and nodded. "Will you tell me about them sometime?"

"Of course." I looked around, "Sal, where is he?"

"Your room, we just returned yeasterday." Salazar stated, I nodded before turning and running away from them.

I made my way to where my room would be, I reached the portrait, it was Pads. "Hello Pads, do you know me?" The portrait opened, I stepped inside and saw Godric asleep on the couch. I walked over to him, sat on the table, ran my fingers through his head. "Godric, you spend all your time in here, you'll make Sal look stronger then you."

"I miss you." He whispered.

I giggled, "Then open your eyes, foolish man."

He sprung up, openned his eyes and looked right me. He lifted his hand to my cheek, I sighed. "Elsa?"


End file.
